Annabeth is Blessed? Or Cursed?
by DemiSpy
Summary: Annabeth was blessed. She calls it a curse. She runs away, and finds Percy along the way in the streets. She might fit in at his school, but can she run away from destiny? Percabeth. Full summary inside. Way better than sounds, just read the full summary. ABANDONED. WILL UPLOAD NEW VERSION SOMEDAY-I PROMISE!
1. Full Summary

**AN: I do not own the Percy Jackson series… just Annabeth's curse. Sad to think I own the bad part of this story… **

Full summary:

Annabeth was cursed by Apollo as a child, but then he took pity of her, and blessed her. Annabeth dealt with that, calling it a curse. She ran away from home when she was 7, partially because of her curse, and instead of Luke and Thalia, she met Percy in the streets of Manhattan.

Percy's school adopts Annabeth, and she suddenly finds a place where she might belong.

But can she run away from her destiny as well as her family?

All the Percy Jackson series' adventures will be in the story eventually, but I will only narrate parts of them. Important parts where Annabeth's curse comes in and so on, and then eventually I'll put up the part in which her "destiny" acts up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hi... welcome to my story! I hope you like it!**

**I'm writing this as of when I poster chapter 16. Just to let you know, I write ANs a mile long, with comments, notes on polls, and review replies and such, but I'm erasing them all right now, and re-uploading every chapter. Just 'cause the ANs are now officially: dun-dun-dun... useless.**

**Just to let you know. Hope you like the story, hope you review, and I hope you stick with it till the end!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	2. How my bad luck started

**AN: I do not own the Percy Jackson series… just Annabeth's curse. Sad to think I own the bad part of this story…**

**I think I'll use the same disclaimer over and over in each chapter… **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

How My Bad Luck Started

_Annabeth's POV_

I never completely understood how I got so much bad luck, I just did.

Because really, being a daughter of Athena is totally cool, but it has its downsides, like arachnophobia.

Or the fact that my dear mom has a tendency to get into fights with the gods.

Especially when she's pregnant.

Let me explain, my mom was still pregnant of me, though being a goddess and all, she had been pregnant of me for two weeks and I was due to be born two weeks later.

Apollo and Hermes were outside in the gardens of Olympus, Hermes toying around with a basketball, Apollo playing his lyre. Yes, they were in the _garden_ when they had a lot of courts to choose from, and several rooms with much better sound.

But the problem, was that my mother's office just happened to have the view to that garden.

My mom was calmly sitting down in her office, reading a very good book, when she noticed the two gods fooling around. _In the garden_.

_Oh no - _she thought. – _Demeter will be furious_.

She thought for a moment on whether leaving them there, to fool around and eventually get killed by Demeter, or to go and scold them.

She didn't have time to make her choice when the basketball came crashing into her window and hitting her on the head.

Then the lyre screeched horribly –of course Apollo was terrified of what Athena would do to them- and the sound wave echoed all over the area, breaking the rest of Athena's windows.

Athena was extremely angry. Think of the time in your life when you've been the maddest at someone, and multiply that pain time one billion. You still aren't close to how Athena felt.

Did I mention she was hit on the head? You know, the place where I was forming!

She went out, and got into a huge rant with them, then Demeter just happened to pass by, saw her garden, and immediately joined Athena.

Hermes left all of the sudden –extremely happy- because he had some delivery to make, and Demeter was so worried about her garden that she went over to mend her plants.

The rant went on and on between Apollo and Athena, and then I just had to come up.

"You do realize you somehow hit my daughter!" Athena yelled.

"Well actually, it was Hermes who hit your daughter. Not me."

"But she was still hit, and that sound wave of yours just might have made things worse!"

"I can try and heal her if something went wrong –once she's born of course. Don't make such a big fuss about it!"

That was the worst thing he could've said.

So the rant went on and on.

But then came the part when Athena just got the nerve to yell something like: "Music is useless!"

Yeah, that wasn't a very smart thing to say coming from the goddess of wisdom.

The rant went on, until finally Apollo somehow made an excuse to leave.

But he was crazily angry about Athena's comment.

You might think him stressing over just a mean comment, but it was more than that. Being who he is, Apollo just _had_ to have a big pride.

He wanted some revenge, but he knew taking on Athena would be suicide.

So he just had to take out his anger on me.

He planned carefully, and when I was born, I got some sort of curse.

I didn't have a voice.

I spent my first few months as a baby without articulating a single sound, and simply became depressed. I don't think my dad noticed, and I guess Athena didn't either.

But then Apollo took pity on me, and thought up something better. Something that would prove to my mom how music wasn't useless.

So he gave me back my voice, with some sort of blessing attached to it.

Even though I call it a curse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**There goes Chapter 1! **

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy**


	3. What my Bad Luck is about

**AN: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series… just Annabeth's curse. Sad to think I own the bad part of this story…**

**I also DO NOT own Taylor Swift's song: **_**Tell me Why**_**. Nor does Annabeth. But I seriously wish I did.**

**What I do own, besides the curse that is, is my little paragraph in italics which expresses depression. So… do not copy it… 'cause I have copyright over it. Capiche? –or however it's spelled. **

**Yep, still same disclaimer. Read AN at bottom!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

What my bad luck is about

_Annabeth's POV_

So I guess I should explain what my little curse –sorry _blessing_- is about.

Apollo gave me a powerful voice, not to mention beautiful. I know that sounds braggish but it's true. My voice could bend anyone and anything to my will. Not like charmspeaking. This was different. If I sing, whenever I put emphasis on the lines of a song, whatever those lines said just came true. If I sung without emphasis, anyone within hearing range would go nuts and either pass out or start running around like crazy. Sometimes they end up in coma, drooling in their sleep.

Creepy huh?

Then there's of course the other half of it.

Whenever I get extremely sad, happy, any emotion at all, I go into some sort of fit. My mind simply goes blank, and my subconscious grabs paper and pen and starts writing music.

I could write anything really, not just lyrics. Any instrument's notes –and I can play any instrument without taking lessons too. I could write an opera if I wanted to, but I think I never really did that. **(AN: **_**THAT**_** would be creepy… and funny :P)**

Whenever I wrote, I wrote anything to express my feelings. If I was depressed, I'd spend hours unconscious of my actions, writing things like:

_Seeing the rain pour on my window,_

_Wishing for the clouds to fade._

_Waiting for my sorrow to leave in raindrops,_

_Begging the pain to wash away._

And so on and so forth.

The thing here was, I had to be very careful. If I said anything in a sing-song voice, I could get things to happen. Little things though, like making people look around slightly dazed.

Until my sixth birthday I put up with that, being super careful not to get caught. I didn't even tell my parents about it, but I'm pretty sure Athena found out that time in kindergarten when… never mind.

I'm also pretty sure Apollo drank nectar and ate ambrosia regularly for a week after my mom found out.

During my sixth birthday, I was about to go to bed and sleep, when someone appeared in my room.

"Lord Apollo" I said, trying to hide all the resentment I had for him.

"Hey Annabeth, happy birthday!" he said, flashing a pearly white grin at me.

"Thank-you" I said politely.

"Now… I'm sure you're wondering why I am here."

I nodded politely.

"Well, I've noticed my gift has been giving you slight complications."

_Slight?_

I just nodded.

"So I decided to give you something to help with that" he took out a little white box from his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it and gasped.

Inside was a beautiful delicate golden chain, with soft gray lines spiraling around its links.

"It's beautiful. Thank-you Lord Apollo. But… why would this help me?" I asked.

"Put it on" he told me.

I did so, and immediately felt a bit weak, but quickly recovered.

"This is how demigods without special blessings feel. You have lost a small fraction of power, which is now hidden in the necklace. That fraction of your power is the extra power that comes with your gift. Meaning that whenever you have the necklace on, you cannot perform any magic whatsoever referring to your voice."

I smiled. "Thank-you Lord Apollo."

"You're welcome Annabeth. Also, the necklace has a special ability itself. If you ever feel the need to hide it, but you need to restrain your power, you must will it to fade, to turn invisible, and that is exactly what will happen."

I smiled an even brighter smile, and somehow got the guts to ask: "Lord Apollo, may I ask you something?"

He smiled at me. "I suppose you want to know why you have my special gift."

I nodded shyly.

And that was the night I found out my mom had three bitter rivals by now: Poseidon, Ares, and now, Apollo.

My dad came in that night, just in time to catch a glance at Apollo and quickly turn away. I had to explain my little curse to him, and I made him swear on the Styx not to tell my stepmom. I warned him that mortals who swore on the Styx would die if they broke their oath.

He kept his oath, and I lived calmly after that.

The problem was, my stepmother once heard me.

She immediately told my dad that we could make money out of my voice, and that I would prove useful for once. My dad already knew all about it, and he knew he couldn't risk it, not to mention that he wouldn't use me like that.

I think it was one of the very few times he backed me up in front of my stepmom. Perhaps the only time that happened.

My stepmom didn't let go, and sold one of my songs when she found my "fits" notebook, as I called it.

My dad was furious, and I was completely nuts. She'd exposed me -in some way- and that was not cool.

But she'd sent it as anonymous composer and it was sold to Taylor Swift –ever heard: _Tell Me Why_?

Eventually Apollo found a liking to my songs and gave them to a few artists now and then, -with my permission- because he thought it was a waste to have such nice music kept away from the ears of human kind.

Of course I earned some cash out of that, but I never, _ever_ told my parents about that part.

I still ran away. Since I wouldn't use my gift for my stepmom's purposes, she hated me even more.

But the worst reason, was that I was scared.

No matter how much I hated my family, I wouldn't risk them like that.

The night of my sixth birthday, the day I got my necklace, and the day my dad found out about my curse…

I found out a piece of my destiny.

That night I had a dream. Being a demigod, dreams aren't just dreams. They tell us the future, or they show us visions of what's happening someplace in the world.

That night I had a dream, a message, telling me to watch out for my life.

Because my little gift wasn't a curse only to me, it was a curse to someone else.

The enemy.

That's what the dream called it, the enemy. _A war is to come, and the enemy shall rise. Prepare yourself demigod, for what you call a curse is the fate of the world._

In other words, the fate of the world is in my hands.

Because the "method" of saving the world, is using my pretty little curse.

My little gift wasn't for me to mess around with, or simply groan about it.

It was supposed to decide the fate of the world someday, somehow.

That's also why practically no one knew about it.

I, Annabeth Chase, was dead meat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Okay, chapter 2.**

**The little paragraph –song thingy- I wrote there was just something I made up, I'm not sure if it's good or anything, but don't judge Annabeth's talent on that –unless you think it's good. I've been told I have a bit of talent at songwriting, but I don't think so… I don't do that often either. Oh well…**

**R&R! **

**-DemiSpy**


	4. New Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever is Rick Riordan's. Or simply whatever isn't mine, isn't mine. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

New Friend

_Annabeth's POV_

Back to the present, I ran away from home five days ago. My stepmom had crossed the line, yelling a billion things at me when a hellhound came to "visit".

I didn't have a choice and got rid of it with music, but I dazed my stepmom, and my stepbrothers passed out. My dad simply sat slightly disoriented.

My stepmom was scared to death when she saw what my voice did to my stepbrothers.

She would've killed me, but I knew she didn't want to have _issues_ with my mom.

_Thanks mom,_ I thought.

Sadly, I was grounded for I don't know how much time, my stepmom took all my books, all my drawing equipment, she even took my "fits" notebook, but when I told her I'd write on the wall out of all my depression, she gave it back with a pencil, saying she'd check every night to make sure I didn't draw any buildings.

My dad did not defend me.

So I ran away.

As of now, I am standing in front of a beautiful park, filled with green trees and plants, playgrounds, benches, and people laughing.

I wish I were one of them.

I had taken all my savings with me –which were a nice amount, considering how well my songs sold themselves- and wasn't near starving or anything, but I knew I would only last little more than two weeks like this.

I probably looked horrible, and it wasn't very easy to pass unnoticed.

I had taken a gray backpack with me, with a few essentials, -though I forgot a hairbrush- and a very large hammer, in case I had another run-in with monsters.

I wasn't planning on using my voice again for some time.

I sat down on one of the benches, took out one of the architecture books I took from my stepmom's closet –nice hiding spot- and read until I fell asleep with the sun's warm rays in my face, as a school bus stopped at the museum in front of the park.

_Percy POV _**(AN: didn't see that one coming huh?)**

Hi, my name is Percy, I am seven years old, I am ADHD and dyslexic, and I am going downtown Manhattan with my class –from a boarding school for "troubled" children- to some museum as a field trip.

The museum was basically some sort of aquarium, and I accidentally made one of the fish tanks explode somehow… I'm pretty sure I pushed a lever.

The teacher didn't blame me this time, unlike the teachers at the other schools I've been at, and told me to get outside with the rest of my class while she fixed the problem with the guy in the suit that was glaring at me.

I could've sworn this guy only had one eye.

I walked outside, and simply stood there, waiting.

I didn't have friends at this school. Sure, I talked to the kids here and all, but I couldn't get along with anyone as well as to be able to call them a friend.

I didn't know that was about to change.

While I was waiting outside, I let my vision wander, taking in the sight.

Outside the museum was this really nice, really big park we would be going to in a few minutes before we went back to school.

Sitting in one of the benches, sleeping, was a girl about my age. She looked as if she hadn't showered in a few days, and she had a really large book on her knees, a gray backpack beside her.

Her curly blonde hair was resting on her shoulder in a tangled mob, and her shirt was stretched over to her side, where her arm was pulling it.

When our class got into the park, I barely heard Mrs. Warren –the teacher- saying something about forty minutes, and as soon as I saw everyone moving to the playground, I walked toward the bench where the girl was sleeping.

Now, you might be thinking, she's a complete stranger, she could be armed, she could be on the FBI Wanted List, etc.

But she looked so innocent there, sleeping, and she looked horrible, she probably was far away from home.

I have noticed I tend to feel bad about people and do a lot of craziness to help.

I'm pretty sure that's gonna get me killed someday.

As I got near her, I got a better look at her.

I know I said she looked terrible, and in some way she did, but behind all that dirt on her face, her worn out clothes, and her tangled hair, she must've been really pretty.

Her blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight, and it looked as if it were made out of gold, except for a few strands that were covered in dirt. Her skin was a perfect tan, and she was sort of athletic looking. She wasn't fat, and she wasn't skinny. She was just right sized, and she looked like the kind of person who could take you down easily in a fight.

In other words, she looked a lot like your typical California Girl.

I was thinking of this, when I suddenly froze.

What do I tell her?

_Hi, you look terrible, what are you doing here? Are you okay?_

Stupid me.

I was about to turn and walk away, when she stirred in her sleep and woke up.

She looked around and caught me staring.

Man, I must've looked ridiculous.

"Uh, hi. Not to be rude or anything but… why are you here, alone, like… like that?" I asked.

Now _that_ was really lame.

She looked at me for a moment, and it was there when I realized her eyes.

I take back the California Girl thing.

Her eyes were a stormy gray; they were pretty, yet intimidating.

Then again, they only made her look even prettier than I thought of her before.

Did I just think that?

"What I am doing here is none of your business. What do you want?" she said coldly. As her eyes glared at me, I could practically see the gears working in her brain, as she was checking how to take me down into a fight.

Ouch.

"Nothing, it's just that I saw you here all alone and I wondered if you were okay. Sorry to bother you." I said.

She looked at me skeptically for a moment, and said nothing.

I was about to turn, walk away, and mentally slap myself when she said: "No, wait. Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm not in a very good situation now, I guess."

Her expression had softened a bit. Her eyes didn't seem to be checking how to beat me up, just… studying me. Her voice wasn't cold anymore either. In fact, it was soft and nice to hear. She could've been a singer just talking.

"Oh, okay then." I said stupidly.

She sighed and put her book away in the backpack. I noticed she had a lot of things in it, food, books, a notebook, and… a hammer? Okay, why not?

Don't ask me why, but I suddenly blurted: "Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at me hesitantly and said: "I'm fine."

She seemed to be trying to convince herself.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but don't lie" I said.

Okay, why am I speaking so stupidly?

She sighed. "I guess I can tell you, I might as well tell someone."

She motioned for me to sit next to her, and I did so.

"My mom left me and my dad when I was a baby, she didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice."

I felt bad for her, but I could relate. My dad left to some important mission at sea and I never met him.

"My dad didn't want a baby, he didn't want to raise me, but he still kept me."

Why wouldn't her dad want her? She's a nice person.

I nodded, motioning for her to keep going.

"My dad re-married and had two kids, and forgot I existed. My stepmom hated me, and my dad never defended me."

I felt ready to punch these people.

"We argued a lot. I'm… a bit of a troubled kid. I'm ADHD and dyslexic." She said, blushing. She looked down, obviously regretting that little confession. I suddenly wondered how she trusted me so much and so easily. Not that that was a bad thing, I really wanted to help her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm ADHD and dyslexic too. Nice coincidence. You don't have to be ashamed though." I said.

Her eyes lightened up, and she smiled a little bit. "Really? Oh, well, okay. Anyways, a few days ago we had our worst argument yet. My stepmom did everything she could to make me miserable, and crossed the line by far too much. I… I don't want to talk about that part."

I nodded. I was going to kill these people the moment I set my eyes on them.

"My dad agreed with her, and I ran away five days ago. I don't know where I'll go, all I want is to be as far away from them as possible. I have money to keep myself going, I earned it. But I won't last like this forever."

She was nearly crying now, and I lay my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… hey it's okay, I'll help you out. I don't know how just yet, but I won't let you keep on like this."

I suddenly found I had a soft spot for this girl. She had suffered so much, not even Smelly Gabe –my horrid stepdad- could relate.

"If it makes you feel better, I have a horrid stepdad. My dad left when I was a baby for some reason, my mom said he was an important person and had to go away. He's lost at sea now, or at least that's what I've been told. My mom re-married an awful guy, and has regretted it ever since. That's why she sends me away, or at least I think so. She doesn't want me near the guy."

She sniffled a little, and looked up at me. "Nice to know someone who…" she hiccupped a bit and blushed "who understands me" she finished uncomfortably.

I nodded and patted her arm.

I got an idea.

I rarely get ideas, so I felt proud of myself.

"C'mon, I have an idea." I said, standing up.

"Where are you taking me?" she said.

"Wait and see. I won't hurt you."

She hesitated, then said: "Alright then, but first. What's your name?"

I slapped myself mentally. I was trying to help out someone whose name I didn't know.

"My name's Percy Jackson. And yours?"

"Annabeth Chase. Alright Percy, take me wherever it is you're taking me. It's better than a park bench, I take it."

I laughed. "Definitely. Come on Annabeth."

_Annabeth, that's a pretty name_ I thought.

_Just as pretty as her right?_ Some little voice said in my head.

Okay… weird.

I suddenly started to wonder, again, how all of the sudden she trusted me and I trusted her so much. I'd known her for about fifteen minutes. This day is turning out a bit strange.

_Well, think of the bright side,_ my mind told me. _You have a friend now. _

Nice to know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Chapter 3 is up! Hope you liked it! -Because I sure did-.**

**:D**

**-DemiSpy**


	5. Welcome

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan owns. Satisfied?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Welcome

_Percy's POV_

I guided Annabeth to where my teacher, Mrs. Warren, was sitting down texting on her BlackBerry.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Warren?" I said uncomfortably. She's a nice teacher, but I'm always uncomfortable around adults. Around people in general actually.

"Yes Percy?" Then she noticed Annabeth. "Who's your friend?"

"Mrs. Warren, this is Annabeth. She has… an interesting story. She has a bit of a problem; do you think we can help?" I asked.

"What's wrong Annabeth? Are you lost?" she said sweetly.

"No ma'am, I'm… I'm an orphan you see, I ran away from my foster home. I can't stand it there anymore. They treated me horribly. I ran away, heading nowhere. I just don't want to go back there. I don't want to be within a mile of another orphanage." She said.

She nudged me slightly, telling me to keep up with her little cover story.

"Oh dear, I see now. Hmm…" Mrs. Warren said. "Annabeth dear, wait here in the park with Percy alright? I need to make a call."

"Alright then, thank-you. Please, please don't send me to another orphanage. I'm begging you." She said.

"Not to worry Annabeth, now wait for me a little bit." She said, and typed some numbers into her phone.

Annabeth nodded, and walked back to the bench where we'd been sitting at.

I followed her, and sat down next to her.

Then she did something that surprised me a lot.

A lot.

She hugged me really tight, practically crushing my ribs, and said in my ear: "Thank-you" at least a billion times.

"It's okay," I said. "You can pay back the favor by sparing my ribs." I joked.

She blushed a deep scarlet this time, and I laughed a little bit.

"It's okay, Mrs. Warren will help you. She's the only teacher at school who doesn't hate me. You'll be fine."

She smiled. "Either way, I owe you. I owe you a lot. I mean, thanks to you, going back home is the last thing I'll be doing now. I have a chance to live peacefully. All thanks to you."

Now _I _was blushing. And smiling.

"It's okay Annabeth, I'm happy to help you. And to return the favor… I'll hold on to that. But seriously, it's cool."

She smiled. "You're a good friend Percy, that's good. I've never been a people person; kids don't talk much to me. I'm usually smarter than most kids, and I'm mature for my age too. Apparently, that gives people the right to think I'm an alien. Some try to bother me, mock, or even hurt me. The lucky ones end up in the nurse's office."

"What about the unlucky ones?" I asked, slightly nervous, slightly relieved to know I was on her good side.

"Oh, they wake up a few days later with a bloody nose, but that hardly ever happens."

"Oh, okay."

She laughed. My expression must've been really funny.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. I'll avoid problems and become a ray of sunshine if it means to get away from my family for good."

"You don't plan on going back? Ever?" I asked.

"Please," she said with an exasperated look. "I'm not into self-inflicted pain."

"Point taken" I said.

She suddenly looked down, a wave of emotion crossing her face. Worry, depression, confusion, anger, relief. The pattern repeated itself over and over.

I wanted to say something to comfort her, when Mrs. Warren came by, doing that for me.

"Annabeth darling, I have good news, and bad news." She said.

Well, she _sort of_ did that for me.

"What is it?" Annabeth said slowly.

"I talked with the school headmaster, he says there's a possibility we could "adopt" you, in some way into the school. But the thing is, you need to pass an exam to enter the school. It's not very difficult and-"

"Don't worry; I'm sure I'll do fine on that" Annabeth cut her.

"Really? Great! The other part is slightly more depressing. He said that you need to be able to cover the tuition cost, for a while at least, until we fix that somehow."

"Oh." Annabeth said. She thought for a moment, it was obvious she was in deep thought, and neither Mrs. Warren nor I interrupted.

She sighed, as if giving in to something, and said: "I have a solution for that too. I don't like it, but I have an idea."

"What is it?" Mrs. Warren asked.

"Can I explain that later? I don't like talking about it. It makes me uncomfortable, but I can assure you it's nothing bad, and leaves good money without much effort."

Mrs. Warren and I scrunched our eyebrows, confused.

"And yes, it _is_ legal." Annabeth said, when she saw our expressions.

Mrs. Warren hesitated a minute, and then said: "Very well then, you may come with us on the ride back to school, which leaves in about…" she checked her watch. "Two minutes. I must go gather everyone. Could you please go stand by the entrance?"

"Yes ma'am" we said in unison.

Then Annabeth hesitated a moment, ran up to Mrs. Warren, hugged her, almost immediately pulled away and said: "Thank-you very much ma'am, I will always remember this."

Mrs. Warren smiled at Annabeth and said: "You're welcome my dear. We'll help you, don't stress okay?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Good. Go on, I'll meet you at the entrance." Mrs. Warren said, and walked away.

Annabeth turned to me, and I pretty much didn't know what to say, so I improvised.

"Well, for what's worth it, welcome to Manhattan Private Elementary School."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Chapter 4!**

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	6. Bus ride

**AN:Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rick Riordan owns. Oh, and I don't own the Billboards Hot 100 either. The rest _is_ mine. **

**I bet that last part made you say something like: "huh?" lol, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Bus Ride

_Percy's POV_

As soon as the kids from my class saw Annabeth the annoying whispering that had followed me all year long began. One kid, Dylan Matthews, a kid who'd taken me as a personal punch bag, said something like "hobo kid" and I _accidentally_ gave him a bloody nose.

"What was that for, Jackson?" he yelled while grasping his nose for dear life.

"A lot of things," I said, smirking.

Mrs. Warren gave me a look; I shrugged it off and went to sit by Annabeth.

"_A lot of things?"_ she asked me skeptically.

"Hey, I've been his personal punch bag all year long, and now I actually have a good excuse to punch him." I defended myself.

"Yes, because calling me a hobo when I actually look like one is _such_ a good excuse."

"You don't look like a hobo," I said.

She eyed me and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously! You might not look… er… okay right now, but you do not look like a hobo," I said firmly.

"Then exactly what do I look like?" she asked, eyeing me again.

"A person who ran away from home and has survived bravely up to now, and is receiving help from a concerned ADHD citizen," I said.

"Nice description," she replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"Yes you did, a thousand times, and then nearly cracked my ribs."

She blushed a light pink. "Right… but I didn't say thank you now."

"And your point is…"

"You're a total loss."

I grinned, "Always been."

She muttered something like "Idiot" but I could've sworn I saw her smile.

She looked out the window, obviously lost in thought.

"Hey…" I said. "What are you worrying so much about? "And what… er… payment method were you talking about?" I asked.

I'd been curious about that the whole time, but up to now, I didn't dare to ask.

"Let's just say I'm a girl of many talents."

"_That_ I can believe," I said, still confused.

She didn't say anything else, so I let the subject drop.

"Why did you make up that story?" I asked a little later.

"Oh, that. I knew if I said the truth, they'd send me straight back home, no matter how much I pleaded. Besides, when people think you're an orphan they are a little more… compassionate with you. They don't judge your decisions. They figure you're just a depressed kid and people let you be."

"Oh, okay then. Do we have to keep this up? Or will you tell the truth eventually?" I asked. Her story made sense to me, but I felt bad about lying. If it meant helping Annabeth, I guess I could make an exception…

"For now I'm keeping the story. Later on we'll see what happens. Just keep up with that for now and don't make anything up without me telling you. If they ask you something you don't know of from my cover story version, say you haven't asked. Say that you don't ask many questions because I'm uncomfortable with them a lot."

"Nice plan."

"Thanks."

She turned to face the window again, and I couldn't help but stare at her long and beautiful golden hair. It looked so soft I really wanted to stroke my fingers through it.

Wait. Was it me who just thought that?

_Yeah, buddy, get used to it_, the little voice said.

I ignored the little voice –again- and turned back to Annabeth. I saw a tear trace her cheek.

"Annabeth, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I- I'm fine. It's just, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

She hesitated before answering. "What if my dad looks for me? What if he finds me and takes me back? Percy, you need to understand. I can't live with him anymore. I can't stand him, nor my step-siblings or stepmom."

I thought about that. I guess I could relate somehow. I couldn't stand Smelly Gabe and his beer, his cigarettes, and his drunken buddies. I had to provide his gambling funds or he'd punch my lights out.

Then again, Annabeth's situation seemed different. I just didn't understand how.

I gently stroked her arm, and calmly said: "He won't find you. If he does, I'll personally send him to limbo. Deal?"

Pretty strong words for a seven-year old huh?

She seemed surprised at my words, but she sighed and smiled. "Deal."

She looked out the window, and slowly and softly laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind, but I was kind of surprised at that. I gotta get used to being surprised.

Then I realized why she did that. She had fallen asleep.

I laughed internally. How did she fall asleep so fast? She must've been exhausted.

Then I remembered she'd run away from her home. How long had she been out? Had she slept at all? I felt really bad for her. I wanted to find her parents and kill them. Anger boiled up inside me. Stupid ADHD.

The bus bumped a little and Annabeth jumped a bit. I wrapped an arm around her to keep her from bumping again, and then I realized what I did and blushed.

I didn't take my arm off of her though.

I heard a bunch of snickers from the rest of the group –we were about fifteen kids total- and paid no attention. I'd been a victim of all of this all year round, so I didn't really care.

Annabeth was now breathing deep and soft, it was soothing to hear.

A bit too soothing actually, considering I fell asleep…

_Annabeth's POV_

I had absolutely no clue of how I'd managed to trust this guy so much in so little time. I mean, sure, by now he had my complete trust and I was happy to be his friend, but it was so… strange. At the park, I was wary of him at first, but suddenly and out of nowhere I just calmed down. I couldn't be mad around this guy for long for some reason.

Also, my first impression of Percy hadn't been what I would normally think of a person.

I thought how he had such a calm expression yet nervous as if worrying he'd done something wrong. His sea green eyes were the type you could get lost in easily and his raven black hair gleaming in the sunlight.

Weird thoughts huh?

Either way, I had decided not to tell him I was a demigod, and I wasn't telling him the full version of my little curse. _Sorry Apollo._

I wondered how I was going to manage to fool everyone. What if I had one of my… _fits_?

Creepy thought. I'd make something up. I'd say it was a mutated gene in my DNA sequences that pointed to ADHD (if you know what I mean).

I also had to find out how to explain why half my books were in Ancient Greek.

My stepmom –no, foster mom- had bought them in another language just to make fun of me.

Yeah, that worked.

The hammer.

I had to defend myself from possible threats somehow right? Kidnappers?

They'd buy it if I used my puppy dog eyes.

I wondered how I would convince them that I sold a song from inside the school.

Yeah, _that_ was my brilliant plan.

I had thought of every other thing I could do, until I realized that to pay tuition I would need serious cash.

So I just had to make another Billboards Hot 100.

Okay, easy. Half the songs there were mine.

Okay maybe not. One-tenth of them were mine.

I would say I had a person's phone number. Some agent who already knew me and my talents, and that sold my songs for me. AKA, Apollo.

He'd be happy to sell another song, but I hated making money like this.

It seemed wrong to me to have such a huge advantage on my side; the god of music's blessing.

Half of today's musicians were sons and daughters of Apollo, but they didn't have a full blessing did they?

_Too bad, either that or go back to dad's house._ I thought.

On second thought composing sounds like a totally awesome idea.

I was thinking of all this on the bus, when Percy asked me: "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I came out of my thoughts and felt something warm on my cheek. A tear.

"I- I'm fine." I stuttered. _Yeah right_ I thought. "It's just… I'm scared." I admitted.

"Of what?" he asked me, obviously concerned.

Why does he care so much about a stranger? If I didn't know any better I'd say his fatal flaw was personal loyalty. But I knew he wasn't a demigod. Good to know that too, two demigods would be way too much trouble.

I thought carefully of my answer. I wasn't going to tell him what I'd been thinking about, not completely anyways. "What if my dad looks for me? What if he finds me and takes me back? Percy, you need to understand. I can't live with him anymore. I can't stand him, nor my siblings or stepmom."

Nice.

Then, out of nowhere, he softly stroked my arm. I didn't push his hand away it felt good to know someone cared for me. It felt even better to know that person was flesh and blood, not a dream vision.

Not my mom in my dreams.

"He won't find you. If he does, I'll personally send him to limbo. Deal?"

He said it so calmly I couldn't believe he'd basically just said he would punch my dad's lights out.

I sighed, and smiled a little. "Deal."

I brought my gaze back to the window, and thought: _Mom, if you made me meet him, thanks. I finally found someone who understands me. Do me a favor; help me so I don't blow it._

The next thing I knew was that I fell asleep as I slowly fell onto Percy's shoulder.

**AN:**

**Chapter 5! Bus Ride! Lol, that rhymed. **

**Didya like it? Didya? **

**haha R&R!**

**-DemiSpy**


	7. Meet Mr Headmaster

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl… so I'm clearly not Rick Riordan… I only own Annabeth's curse… pff.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Meet Mr. Headmaster

_Annabeth POV_

I woke up to the feeling of the bus stopping. Percy had told me his school was out in the borders of New York, far from the city. The trip back must've been at least an hour or two. Almost everyone was asleep. No surprise, apparently everyone had to get up super early.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that half the bus was snoring and the other half was just waking up.

The second thing I noticed was that I was extremely glad everyone was asleep.

My head was still on Percy's shoulder, and his head was on top of mine. His arms were holding me a bit too close for comfort and I could practically feel his heartbeat.

I slowly got him off of me and then tried to wake him up.

"Whu-what? What is it?" he said groggily.

"Good morning to you too. C'mon we're here." I said.

"Oh. Right" he said.

Mrs. Warren was going around the bus waking everyone up. When she reached us and saw we were already up, she told us to go outside and wait by the entrance.

I walked towards the gate and waited.

The school was basically a T-shape with small hipped roof extensions. The front facade faces south and displays a magnificent front entrance with paired arched windows and double doors leading into the school. The doors, located in the center of the facade, were partially covered with a flat roof. Two chimneys rise from the interior of the school though the gabled standing seam metal roof. They were located at the ends of the east and west wings.

I'll admit the architecture was pretty good, but it could use some paint. And maybe a few changes here and there…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw everyone coming out of the bus. Most were drowsy with sleep others were just talking among each others.

Mrs. Warren came up in front of all of us –a group of fourteen kids with me included- and said:

"Alright children, go straight to your dorms, lights out is in about an hour. Dismissed!"

Everyone went in the large doors, and I just stood there not knowing what to do. Percy stayed behind with me, and I was grateful for that.

"Percy, go back to your dorm. I must take Annabeth to talk with the headmaster now."

Percy nodded and gave me a small smile that meant _everything is gonna be okay_ and walked inside.

His smile actually did make me feel better… no. It was something different. Better… and something else. It made my stomach feel ticklish all of the sudden. Okay… creepy.

"Come with me, Annabeth," Mrs. Warren said, smiling at me.

I nodded and followed her through a large corridor to the left end of the building where there were some large wooden doors.

"Wait here," She told me.

She entered the room, and closed the doors behind her.

There wasn't much to notice about the place, it was nice, and it did give out a warm feeling, but the whole place seemed… tense. You couldn't hear voices, laughter, not a sound.

I figured soundproof walls guarded the Headmaster's office. He must be a cranky man.

Mrs. Warren opened the door for me, and gestured for me to enter.

Inside was a common office, nothing special about it. Behind the desk, some man, that seemed to be in his mid-forties, was looking me up and down.

"Hello. You must be Annabeth Chase," He aid to me.

"Yes sir," I said politely.

"Please, take a seat."

I sat in the chair in front of his desk, and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Mrs. Warren has told me your story. I would like to hear it from you this time."

I started saying my little cover story, wondering if he could sense me lying. Probably not. I was an expert at that by now. Simply lying about why you don't know your mom is enough. It breaks my heart every time I think of mom.

At least she cares about me. She must've helped Percy find me.

When I finished my story, the Headmaster thought for a minute.

"I see. And what if your foster parents search for you?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Don't tell them where I am, don't say I'm here. I'll do anything, but I really, truly, do not want to go back. You must understand me. Please, don't send me back. If you can't admit me here, send me to the streets, but not there." I said pleadingly.

"Annabeth I will not let you end up on the streets again. I will try to admit you here. I will discuss some matters with Mrs. Warren. Meanwhile, take this" he handed me a small booklet, and two sheets of paper. A test, an answer sheet, and a notes sheet. "Go to that table by the window and answer. Take your time with it."

"Yes sir."

I sat at my spot while Mrs. Warren and the Headmaster talked about something. I didn't hear what they said, but I couldn't tell if it was about me or not.

I sighed and opened the booklet. Great, I was dyslexic, and this thing had tiny print.

I got an idea.

"Excuse me sir" I said in my most innocent girl, most polite voice ever.

"Yes, Annabeth? Is something wrong?" the Headmaster asked me.

"It's just, I forgot to mention, I'm ADHD and dyslexic. I have a horrible time reading tiny print. I'd take ages here trying to figure out the first question. I was wondering if you could help me out a bit on that."

"Oh. I see." He said. He leaned down by his desk and opened a cabinet, bringing out a boom box and a CD.

"Take this." He told me. "We test lots of students like you. Listen to the question, pause, rewind if you need to, and answer in the sheet."

I took the boom box and the CD, thanked him, and went back to my seat.

I started the recording.

I listened to the recording to what seemed like ages, but eventually finished my exam. It was by far too easy for me. It had a math, science and language arts section. Me, being a first grader, didn't have to know much of the stuff I knew, and this was too easy. The questions were outright dumb, and the possible answers seemed to be spoken with sarcasm. For example, they asked me what 1 plus 3 was, and the possible answers were four, fifteen, on hundred, and thirty-six. Really? Sheesh.

I turned it in.

"Thank you, Annabeth. Did you have any trouble with the questions?" the Headmaster asked me.

_Are you seriously asking me that?_ I thought.

"No, I was alright" I answered.

"Good. Mrs. Warren will go check your answers in a grading machine we keep in that room" he said, pointing to a door behind his desk, making it clear he was proud of his machine. Mrs. Warren gave me one last smile and disappeared behind that door.

"The process is quite short, but we take our time to triple check just in case. Now, I would like to speak of something else with you. Mrs. Warren explained to me you had a payment method in mind for the tuition charges. For a while, at least. May I ask what that is?"

I sighed. So _that's_ what they were talking about.

"Yes. You see, I have a certain talent. I don't use it much, though. I usually fight about it at foster homes. I am a very good singer and songwriter. I write music and sell it. It leaves me good money. Right now, I own a few Billboards Hot 100 you would never think were written by a seven-year old. I let out my anger and sadness on my lyrics, feelings I suffer from a lot."

The Headmaster blinked. Then again. Then he answered.

"Interesting… So I take it you plan to write a song and sell it to pay tuition? To whom will you sell it?" he asked intently.

"Yes, that is my idea. I have some money right now in my possession, but I prefer to keep that to myself just in case. I have a friend I once met at a talent show. He gave me his card, told me he'd sell my music if I ever wanted to, when I refused to become a professional singer. I know the number by heart, and I am on good terms with this person." I said.

It wasn't exactly a lie…

"I see. Very well then. I will give you some papers with some numbers about this eventually. I will give you this month to sell your song, and pay at least half of the first semester's tuition. All that is left is to see your exam results."

He seemed to feel strange talking like this to a seven-year-old, but said nothing.

We didn't wait long. About three minutes after he said that, Mrs. Warren came out the door, confused but happy, with a paper in her hands.

"All correct" she said, smiling at me.

The Headmaster's eyes widened. "Really now? Annabeth, you are a girl of many talents. No one has gotten such good results in ages."

"Thank-you." I said.

"Very well then, Mrs. Warren, I think it's about time you gave Annabeth a dorm and a homeroom, she must be exhausted."

Mrs. Warren's smile faded.

"About that sir… I was checking that a few minutes ago, we don't have spare dorms. Well not _livable_ dorms. They're all taken or covered with cobwebs, no furniture, and filled with spiders."

I flinched at that.

"You should also know I'm arachnophobic." I said.

They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sorry about that" Mrs. Warren said.

"It's okay."

"Put her to share with a dorm with only one or two people in it. Our maximum is three per dorm, so just add her wherever there is space."

"I already checked. The only dorms that are free are middle schoolers, and I will not put Annabeth up to those freaks."

Did a teacher just call her students freaks?

"Yes, yes, I understand that." The Headmaster said. "No rooms available? As in, none?" he asked.

"Well there is one. But a girl should share with girls in a girls' dorm. It is unacceptable." She said, hesitating at her words.

I got confused. Then I realized what she meant.

No, I am not sharing with a guy. I will not share with a guy. I have enough experience with my stepbrothers. Guys are pigs. They never clean anything, and I will not become someone's maid.

"Who is this we speak of?" the Headmaster asked.

I will not, under any circumstances, share dorm with a guy, not one of those crazy idiots who made fun of me on the bus, no I will not…

"Percy Jackson."

Well that puts things in a new light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Shout out to filmyfurry for the building description I was not able to think of!**

**And I'm sorry if they're too mature for 1st graders. I'm not good making them sound like little kids. Forgive me!**

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	8. New room and New hopes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the PJO series, nor do I own Taylor Swift's I'd Lie, or anything that has to do with that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

New Room and New Hopes

_Annabeth POV_

I moved in that night, scaring Percy's wits out of him at the same time.

"What in the world…?" he asked, getting up from his bed.

Thank the gods; he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

His room wasn't anything out of this world. Two beds separated by two night stands, each with a lamp and two drawers. He had a small table and chair next to the window and another chair left at the corner of the room. It had a small bookshelf that he clearly didn't use next to some doors that were most likely his closet.

"Perseus, be polite. This is your new roommate." Mrs. Warren said.

Percy's eyes widened, but said nothing.

I gave him a glance meaning '_I'll explain later.'_

Mrs. Warren leaned down and whispered to me, "Annabeth, if you get uncomfortable with the deal we can kick a few people out. The school needs to lose troublemakers. Your new dorm will be ready eventually, I'll keep you posted."

"It's alright, I survived in the streets and I think I'll survive this." I whispered back.

She hugged me softly, gave Percy a small glare and left, shutting the door behind her.

"New roommate?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, it was either you, or some eighth graders. Take your pick."

He flinched, "I'm locking you in."

"Are they that bad?"

"I won't dare even try to answer that."

"Ouch. That bad." I said.

"Yeah. Anyways, you staying here… how long?"

"Er… I'd say at least a month. They're gonna clean out a dorm, put furniture in it. They're gonna make it… livable." I said.

"Oh, okay then. I have an extra bed since the start of the school year, even though my roommate never got here, his bed stayed. No one came to take it, and since it didn't bother me, I didn't ask to have it taken."

"Why didn't he get here?" I asked, curious all of the sudden.

"Dunno, but don't really care. He probably would've bullied me to death or something."

He blushed at the comment.

"Same answer here, let's try not to kill each other. Agreed?" I asked, trying to lighten him up.

I succeeded in that last part.

He nodded, smiling.

"Good. Now I have one rule. Two actually, but this is the golden one. Break it, and you will wake up in Timbuktu, bald, with a broken arm," I said threateningly.

He shivered, "Uh… okay. What could be so bad?"

I pulled out my "fits" notebook from my backpack. The bright blue binding was glittering a little in the lamp's light.

"This notebook is extremely special, extremely important to me. No, it is not a diary, it is something much more personal, much more important than that. No matter what, you may not look into it, touch it, or go near it within three feet of it, unless I give you my permission. If you find me writing in it, and I look super concentrated, do not bother me. Even if it means I have to skip food hours, field trips, classes, anything. If I'm writing in it, you may not disturb me. You nor anyone else. Understand?"

"Uh-huh," he said, glaring warily at my notebook. "You won't tell me what that thing is will you?"

"The only info you get on it is this: it's a notebook with blue binding, and your possible death warning. Are we clear?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," He said in a military tone, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good. The other rule is for you to try and be decently clean. I know boys can't manage that very well from my step-brothers, but I hope you'll at least try."

"Nice try, but I don't think that'll work. I'll do my best though."

"Good. Questions?"

"One. Will you always sound like a military leader?"

"Nope, just occasionally. Now, I'm thinking about counting z's. Agreed?"

"You bet."

I slipped into the extra bed, brushing out some dust.

"Good night, Annabeth" he told me.

"Good night." I said, and turned out the light of the lamp on my nightstand.

"Oh, and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Your dad won't find you. I'll make sure of it."

I smiled, I was thankful for the darkness because I could've sworn I was blushing.

"Thanks Percy."

Then I passed out and slept dreamlessly; peaceful and quiet.

The next morning I was directed by Mrs. Warren to the Headmaster's office, again, to pick up some books, notebooks, pens, and all the stuff they were going to lend me.

I was happy that the school was actually letting me stay, I'd feared they'd end up kicking me out or sending me home.

I later on found out I was in the same classroom as Percy, which was good, considering we only had each other for friends.

Mrs. Warren was my teacher, and I found out she was a really good one. Her teaching method was based on making us laugh and playing games and I couldn't help but wonder how it was possible to learn so easily.

We had science, math, social studies, and a free period that morning before we left for recess.

Before I could get out of the classroom, Mrs. Warren pulled me aside.

"Hi, Annabeth, what do you think of your first day so far?" she asked me.

"I think it's great, you're a really nice teacher" I said.

She smiled at me, "Thank you, Annabeth. Listen, I wanted to ask you if you have any progress on your song."

"No, but I have a good feeling about it. Don't worry, I'll fill the deadline."

"Alright then, go out to recess," She said, still smiling sweetly at me.

"Yes ma'am." I replied as I went out.

I found Percy sitting by a tree with an apple in his hand.

"Hi," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said. "What did Mrs. Warren ask you?"

"Oh, she wanted to know if I had any ideas for my song. You know, the one I'll sell to pay tuition," I said looking at his confused face.

"Oh, right. So do you have any ideas?"

"A few, I'm getting an idea. I don't want to talk about that though, it brings back bad memories."

"How come? If you want to tell me, that is."

I sighed, "I guess… My stepmom wanted to use my talents for her own benefit. She said we could make money out of my music. That I'd prove useful for once."

"That's mean."

I nodded.

"But you didn't do it, did you?"

"Well, no. But she once found a music sheet on the floor and sold a song of mine anonymously to Taylor Swift."

"Really? Cool!"

"Sorta, I guess so. It was named, 'Tell Me Why'."

"Oh, I've heard it. The girls here once had an obsession over it. They played it over and over whenever they found a computer to use YouTube on. I think that was a pretty cool song."

"You seriously thought that? Or are you just saying 'cause it's mine?"

"Half and half. It became annoying after hearing it after a while."

I laughed, "Ditto. Hearing it on the radio was torture."

"But it's yours. You should've liked it."

"Yeah, but it brought back the memory of my stepmom giving my song away. It wasn't a good memory."

"I guess you have a point."

"Who ever said I didn't?"

We laughed.

I kept talking with Percy about other things, and found out a lot more on his stepdad Gabe and how he'd been kicked out of every school he'd been to so far.

"Do you think you'll get kicked out of here?" I asked.

"Something's bound to happen to me. I'm marked with bad luck."

"Oh."

He could be a demigod from what he tells me. He'd had strange experiences that resembled problems most demigods faced. He was ADHD and dyslexic too. His dad had left him when he was a baby. He said he only remembered a warm glow. A smile.

If he was a demigod, two would probably attract too many monsters. We were only seven so maybe we wouldn't cause too much trouble. Then again, my curse brought out my scent much stronger than it should, even while wearing my necklace.

Percy's accidents were pretty major so I could tell he was a strong one. I doubted he was Big Three material though. That was practically impossible, at least according to all the gossip Apollo had told me.

We would have to be careful. I'd make sure to find out if he really was one of us, and if so, his parentage.

But for now we'd just have to hope.

Hope for no attacks and finish the school year without being kicked out.

Sadly, I think I'm asking for too much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So this is chapter 7... and I have no comments on this one...**

**So R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	9. Thinking 'bout you

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the PJO series.**

**Claimer: Whatever is here that is not from the PJO series IS mine. That includes my little "song excerpt thingy" in italics.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Thinking 'bout You

_Annabeth's POV_

Being in first grade and all, it's not like adults took you too seriously.

That was my problem, since I still hadn't written that song Mrs. Warren always seemed on edge whenever around me.

Well, so much for fitting in.

Percy and I became good friends, he was a kind person and he knew what to do and when.

I found out he was really sucked at school. Dyslexia always got the worst of him and ADHD wasn't helpful either.

I tried to help him out, trying to pay back at least a small part of the favor I owed him. I felt like I would never be able to pay him back when he'd done too much for me.

We were doing our homework in our dorm and I was helping him figure out the difference between addition and subtraction. He didn't see the point in what difference an extra line to make a plus sign look like a _t_ made to a minus sign.

He was finally getting it and I burst out laughing.

"Hey!" he said.

"Sorry, it's just…" I was cracking up. "You… should… see your… face!"

"Ha-ha very funny. Anyways, so the one with more lines means that more stuff is in it, and the one with less lines means less stuff in it?"

"Uh... yeah, something like that."

"Okay then. I'm done with this."

"Percy, you only answered number one."

"Yeah, so?"

"You have to do the whole page."

"That'll take an eternity!"

"I'm here to help you remember? C'mon, you can do it."

I kept helping him, occasionally laughing at his silly mistakes but in the end he got the basic concept.

Finally, when we finished, he started laughing out of nowhere.

"Percy? Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I… finally…. got it!" he said between fits of laughter.

_Oh gods, please help me._ I thought.

"Took you long enough," I said.

"Yeah, well, I least I got it!"

"Yes, you got it, now don't forget it. C'mon, let's go celebrate your new-found discovery with ice cream," I said.

"Deal."

The school cafeteria had an ice cream machine that all students could access up to five times each week. You had to press in some number the school gave you and you could eat ice cream! I'd become fond of that thing…

We ate our ice cream in the playground, sitting on a bench while just talking. In the two weeks I'd been here, my dad hadn't looked for me. At least I didn't think he had. It made me happy and sad at the same time. That meant he really didn't care for me. Maybe he figured I was better off wherever I was.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me.

"Wh-what?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Annabeth, you spaced out again. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about my dad."

He thought about this, "Maybe you could visit him."

"No way. Something bad would come out of that. Don't worry okay? I'll be over it eventually."

"Annabeth, you've been telling me that for two weeks."

"I know, but I will. Really!"

"Okay then, but you know you can trust me with anything right?"

"Duh."

"Good. C'mon, it's getting late. Let's get back to the dorm."

"Sure."

Back at the dorm, Percy said he had to go ask Mrs. Warren something and that he'd be back eventually. I kept thinking about my dad and simply became more depressed. I knew I was better this way, but I really didn't want to believe he just gave up on me like that. I was hoping he'd look for me, put up ads or something, just to demonstrate he cared.

I guess he didn't.

I felt drowsy and out of nowhere I was falling asleep.

I came into my senses. I guess the drowsy feeling just made me doze off or something.

Then I noticed Percy was in front of me with a confused expression.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Uh… sleeping, I guess?"

"Umm… no you weren't" he pointed to my hands.

_Shoot,_ I thought.

In my hands, I was holding a notebook and a pen. My "fits" notebook.

"Oh. I guess I fell asleep with this. You didn't peek into it did you?"

"No, I remembered you said not to go near it, nor to interrupt you. So I didn't and just waited for you to finish what you were doing, or to notice me. It was creepy."

"Why?" I said, sitting up.

"You weren't even looking at the paper. Your hand was just… moving. It was as if you were asleep, but conscious at the same time. It was plain creepy."

"Oh. Just… forget it okay? It's a long story, it's hard to explain, and I really hate talking about that."

"Fine then. But you're okay right?"

"I'm fine, really. I'll explain it to you someday, just not now."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay then. Well, just to say, dinner is in five minutes. I was getting worried you'd skip it."

"Oh. Okay then, let's go before we end up eating in the grass again."

"Those ants are bad company."

"You got that right."

That night, when Percy was asleep, I grabbed my notebook, and read what I'd done under the light of the lamp on my nightstand.

_Life we left,_

_Back in the past,_

_That's what it is,_

_Left to never come back._

_Miss me if you must,_

_But don't look for me,_

_Lost the little trust,_

_I once let you see._

_Now that the light is far away,_

_I know the reason I couldn't stay,_

_I never said I wouldn't miss you,_

_But I couldn't stay, it wouldn't do._

I couldn't keep on reading. I could decipher the entire meaning. My dad was my past. That was it.

A small tear crawled out of my eye, but I wiped it away. I put my notebook away and went back to my bed.

"Dad, what happened?" I muttered.

Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Chapter 8!**

**Lol, stupid Percy was fun to write!**

**The thing in italics was written by me, so if it's bad, don't judge Annabeth's writing skills on that, okay? She's supposed to be _really_ good. Sadly, the author of her story is not up to her standards. :P**

**R&R! You know you want to!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	10. You're unique

**Disclaimer: Whatever is Rick Riordan's isn't mine. The rest, is mine. Alright?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

You're Unique

_Percy's POV_

Something is wrong with Annabeth, and the way she was acting last night only proves my thoughts. Her mind is some other place, and I know she says she's okay but I can't believe her.

Her dad did this. This is his entire fault.

She keeps worrying he'll take her back. I'm not going to let that happen. Period.

After class she left, saying she had to go ask the Headmaster something. She said she'd catch up with me in a while.

I went outside the school, nearby a small pond we had in the playgrounds. I liked to be there, the sound of water flowing was soothing to me. It let me clear my thoughts and think.

Unfortunately, I was famous for sitting there.

"Hey, Jackson! Did your girlfriend ditch you already? Took her long enough!" someone said.

I knew that voice too well.

"She's not my girlfriend, Dylan! Get that stuck into your head. What do you want?" I said.

"You're right, no one could be as stupid as to like you. Anyways, I came by to tell you that I wanted some payback for my nose."

"She's not stupid considering she beats you in every class though you're not much of a tough test. And don't you _dare_ punch me, I said.

Of course my comments only made him get even angrier.

"Jackson, you are _dead_!"

"No I'm not, I'm still walking."

You might be thinking that this is awkward... Considering we're in first grade. But we've gotten along like this all year round, so I've learned to make good comebacks ever since.

"You won't be once I'm done with you," he said with an evil grin.

"I'd love to see you try."

That was the wrong thing to say.

You know what the worst part was? Annabeth came in at that particular moment gave me a worried glance.

_Just my luck_, I thought.

_Annabeth's POV_

I was coming back from the Headmaster's office. I went to turn in the song and to tell him that I'd look for my "friend's card" to phone him later.

I'd Iris Message Apollo later on in the day but right now I felt like being a little lazy.

I went outside and, just my luck, I saw Percy and the Dylan guy arguing. Something was off about this Dylan guy. He gave me the creeps. I blinked hard because, for a moment, his image flickered. I saw why. The mist cleared up. His eyes were gone and replaced by a huge yellow eye.

Cyclops.

But that wasn't the worst part. The thing was going up close to Percy and within seconds he would be pulverized.

But the funny thing, instead of my reflexes and instincts kicking in… I froze.

I mean I was seven years old so It's not like I was an amazing fighter… but Apollo had made sure to teach me a few things during his visits.

So instead of getting rid of the Cyclops the heroic way, I did something a bit more… er… old-fashioned.

"Percy!" I yelled, running up to him.

I turned to Dylan, "What is it Dylan?" I said in a harsh voice.

"I was just talking to Jackson here. Honestly, you should have picked better company hobo girl."

"What did you call me?"

"Hobo girl."

Then I remembered we were next to a lake. So I pushed him in.

"Agh! What was that for?" he yelled and spit out some water.

"A lot of things," I said smirking. I took Percy's arm and walked away, dragging him with me.

He was a bit… dumbstruck.

"Percy?" I said, snapping my fingers in front of him, still walking towards the dorms building.

"How did you…" he started.

"I just pushed him. He's a jerk, don't listen to him."

"Right… How did you push him? He's heavy."

"Living in the streets for a couple days teaches you stuff," I lied. "Just forget it."

Yeah right, five days in the streets taught me to never forget a hairbrush.

"Whatever. Listen I want to ask you… I mean, it's just I saw… Ugh you know what? Never mind."

"What?" I asked him, heading up the stairs.

"No nothing it's just that… for a moment back there, I hallucinated Dylan having… one eye."

I stopped in my tracks.

"What?"

"Forget it, it was just a hallucination. Probably part of my ADHD. Forget it."

"A-alright. Come on," I opened the door to our dorm, my mind flooded with thoughts.

He saw through the mist. He can see through the mist.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked me.

"Wha- oh sorry. Spaced out for a minute."

"Oh. Okay then. Anyways, uh… well thanks. You know… back there."

"It's okay. Friends help each other right?"

"I guess I owe you though."

"You kidding me? I'm paying back all you've done for me. You don't owe me. Anyways, come on, you have math homework and you'd better not forgotten how to add."

"Okay… uh… it was the one with more lines right?"

_Oh gods, not again_, I thought.

"Yeah Percy. Something like that."

Two hours later, Percy had finally memorized the meaning of addition and subtraction, and I was out of breath from laughing. It was near eight pm, and we both felt a little tired.

We sat down on his bed and he pressed a button on the alarm clock. Turns out, the thing was also a radio.

"Hey, I was listening to this in the morning. It said something about a man who was looking for his seven-year-old daughter. Said the man didn't know if she was kidnapped or something. The description fit you. I figured you should know," Percy told me, when Selena Gomez's _Who Says_ started playing.

"_Who says_ by Selena Gomez is now ranked at number twenty-five at the Billboards Hot 100!" the announcer said as the song started playing.

I smiled at the song. It was mine. I wrote it one day when some girls at my school started teasing me.

_Flashback._

_The school day was almost over. I was sitting on my desk waiting for the bell to ring. That day's class was boring and I had an urge for it to end._

_Then again, I didn't want to go home yet. My dad and I had a fight the night before and I was depressed about that too. Mainly why I wasn't much into the classes that day. My dad and I didn't get along that great but when we fought I still felt horrible about it._

_The bell finally rang and the teacher told us to put our stuff away. I was picking a book up from the floor, when Cassey and her clique came by my desk. Probably to tease me or something._

"_Hey, Chase!" Cassey said._

_I groaned, "What do you want Cassey?"_

"_I was wondering, where did you buy your wig? Or where did you dye your hair? No, it's probably a wig, because no one can have hair that horrible. And that color! Please, Chase, no one has blonde hair so yellow. It's unnatural. So? Where'd you get the wig?"_

"_It's not a wig, it's natural, and it's mine. Not my fault if your hair seems to be turning white." Cassey had an extremely light tone of blonde hair. It gleamed a lot in the sun, and it was her pride and joy, even though I thought it was a blinding and an uncomfortable sight._

"_Oh, so you won't tell? Fine, whatever. And, honestly, what's up with the contacts? I mean, grey eyes? Dull and colorless, like you! No wonder you got them that color."_

"_They're not contacts, but I suppose you're too dumb to notice the difference."_

_My comment didn't make her too happy._

"_Watch it, Chase. No wonder you and your dad don't get along. Honestly, I feel terrible for the guy who has no choice but to call you his daughter."_

_I felt my eyes blur. A tear was fighting its way out. My dad and I had issues. How she knew was beyond me._

"_Whatever you want to believe, Cassey," I said and walked out of the classroom towards the buses._

_End of flashback._

I told myself not to let her words get to me. I knew my hair color wasn't fake, I knew my eyes were my mother's. I knew my messy curls were not a wig.

But I hated to think people thought I asked my dad for such things. How she knew my dad and I didn't get along, I still don't know.

I was thinking of all this when I felt Percy snapping his fingers in front of me.

"What? Oh. I guess I should call him or something, tell him to stop looking," I said remembering what he'd told me.

Maybe dad was looking for me. Maybe he was actually worried.

Or maybe he was scared of mom's reaction. Yeah, that must've been it.

"Yeah, I guess. Uh… why are you smiling?" he said.

I guess the little grin hadn't wiped off my face, despite my bad memory. Besides, my mom threatening my dad always turned out a bit humorous to me.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just that… well I like that song."

"Oh, okay then," he said, still looking confused.

"It's mine," I said after a moment.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wrote it a while ago. I had a bad experience, and I took out my anger on that."

"It's a nice song. Not the usual stuff you hear."

"Thanks."

The song was over and Lady Gaga started playing.

"What do you mean with a bad experience? If you want to tell me."

Did I want to tell him?

Ah, why not?

I told him about those girls and what they'd said to me, and how I felt bad about my fight the night before with my dad.

When I finished telling him, instead of having a look of pity or something like that, he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, slightly mad. He found my story funny!

"Girls are weird, but I've learnt a lot watching them. They insulted you, but didn't mean what they said."

"What do you mean?" I said.

Weird. I was the child of Athena, and I was the girl. He was a guy and he was the one teaching me about girls! What has the world come to?

"Well, they insulted your hair color. They said that color _had_ to be fake. Meaning they hadn't seen it before. Honestly, me neither. They thought it was unique, they were jealous of your color. Get it?"

The guy was either a genius or really good at making things up.

"I guess," I said, not sure of how to answer that.

"Then they insulted your hair type. Your curls. They envy them, because they're natural, and really pretty like that. They envied you hair type. Your eyes are a deep grey. Like storm clouds. It's super uncommon. It's not that grey-blue you see. It's actual grey. You have unique looks. They envy you. Get the idea now?"

I nodded then thought on that.

Then I realized Percy had said my hair and eyes were pretty. I think he noticed that too, because he suddenly turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Thanks, Percy," I said.

"For what? For teaching you how girls think?"

I laughed, "That too. And for being a friend."

He smiled at me, "Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Chapter 9!**

**Little kid percabeth... aww... I loved it. Didn't you?**

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	11. Good luck always runs out huh?

**Disclaimer: Whatever is Rick Riordan's isn't mine. Whatever isn't Rick Riordan's IS mine. Deal?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Good Luck Always Runs Out, Huh?

_Annabeth POV_

Apollo was good at a lot of things, I knew that. But I wondered how he managed to sell music in a matter of seconds.

My song hit the big lists in no time. Yay me. Notice my sarcasm. I like keeping my feelings and thoughts to myself, and this is like opening up to the world.

I made good money out of it, and paid tuition. Mrs. Warren still had that impressed look despite the week that had gone by, but as long as she didn't ask too many questions, I'd manage.

Percy was still impressed, his jaw hung open for about five minutes before he came back to his senses and closed it. A wise thing to do actually, a fly was becoming very suspicious of the contents of his mouth.

Days kept turning into weeks, and weeks into months. I'd been at this school for a month and a half now, it was May, and things hadn't changed all that much.

Mrs. Warren had told me my dorm would finally be ready in a week, and I didn't know what to think. I would definitely miss having a roommate, from what Percy had told me, having a dorm to yourself in this school could be creepy. I would like my own space and all too, having a much cleaner place to live would be nice.

Other than that, things were still the same here. Percy still sucked at math –and all his other subjects- and I kept helping him out as a way to return the favor. He had magically passed every subject –by very little, but he passed- so by then, according to him that is, he was the one that was in debt with me.

He didn't understand how much his "little favor" had done for me, and if I tried to explain, things would only turn out worse.

I didn't think he was a demigod, but I wasn't sure yet. He'd been able to see Dylan as a Cyclops –whom by the way had been taken out of the school, courtesy of Apollo, and had received a scholarship to study somewhere in the other side of the country… but never made it to the school.

Maybe Percy was a mortal with the Sight… but that was so uncommon, it was a slim chance. Besides, he hadn't seen him before… maybe he just caught him at a specific moment?

I watched him carefully, trying to figure out any godly powers in him. The only thing I found out was that he loved water. Poseidon had been forced into an oath to no longer have kids, and it was recent –kinda- so it wasn't likely that he'd broken the oath… yet.

I was wondering if I would ever be able to tell Percy the truth about me, but as each day passed by, I realized that I'd put him at more risk if I stayed near him. Dylan had been a Cyclops, and I could've sworn I saw an _empousai_ walking down the streets near where the school was.

I had to get out of here, and fast.

My scent must've been getting stronger, or maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe there was some other demigod in this school, that wasn't necessarily Percy.

_Well, they'd all most likely be kids of Ares,_ I thought.

I was thinking of all this one afternoon, while walking to my dorm after classes. Percy said he wanted to go swim a few laps for a while, and I said I needed to do homework, so I left him after class and let him go to his favorite place.

I stopped at my dorm, and opened the door.

I got the most unpleasant surprise ever.

Five Telekhines in my dorm. Me and Percy's stuff was scattered all over the place. They were biting on my mattress, and clawing the windows. One of them was particularly interested in my bookshelf, and was tearing out the pages of my architecture books.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Bad idea.

They all turned their attention to me, and one of them dropped something in the middle of it.

That _something, _was my most prized –and feared- possession.

My fits notebook had been seconds from being torn into pieces.

Rage filled me, and I felt my face getting hot.

"Get out!" I yelled at them.

_Apollo,_ I thought. _This would be an awesome time for you to come down here!_

No answer.

They starting wobbling towards me in a slow way, menacing… and creepy.

I needed to defend myself. No way was I using my voice here…

_Apollo, a little help? Please? If you want your precious blessing to survive, I need to survive too!_

That worked.

My hand started to glow. In it, I held a sword, it seemed to be made of bronze.

Celestial Bronze.

_Thanks!_

I watched the telekhines cower in fear at the sight of my new weapon.

I sliced through the first telekhine and watched it turn into a shower of golden dust.

"Who's next?" I asked.

I heard footsteps coming towards the dorm.

If I got rid of the telekhines, people would ask why I trashed my own dorm.

If I didn't get rid of them, people would probably get hurt.

Great… what now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Didya like it?**

**Quick announcement: I have a one-shot called Train Ride: Jueves. It's on the PJO series, it's really sweet and _slightly_ sad but with a very happy ending. Please check it out? Btw, on the title: it's more or less a songfic. I just based it on the "story" the lyrics told, very loosely. The song's name is Jueves, hence the title. But the story's in English!**

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	12. Same, But Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Rick Riordan. Whatever came from my imagination is mine. The rest… you figure it out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Same, But Different

_Annabeth POV_

So… I had five telekhines in my dorm, and I could hear the footsteps of two people coming up the stairs.

Judging from the pattern of those steps, and the soft click of heels coming from one of them, I had a pretty good guess of who those feet belonged to. Sadly, those were the two people I least needed to see right now.

I knew what I had to do. I'd had my plan figured out the whole time, ever since I got here.

But I was too scared to go on with it.

It'd be easy to do, a bit tiring, but easy.

I didn't have the guts to do it.

It'd mean leaving this place, never to come back.

I raised my sword, and sliced through the last telekhine. Then, the door swung open, revealing astonished Headmaster and Mrs. Warren standing in the doorway, gaping at me.

Just my luck.

I had no clue what they saw, or what they'd heard, but I didn't have the time to find out.

I gathered all my courage, unclasped my necklace, and took a deep breath.

If this didn't turn out well… not very nice things would happen.

I softly started whispering the little tune I once wrote, to get out of a similar situation –which I would rather not describe right now.

_Memories that haunt you,_

_Fade away._

_All trace of me in your memory,_

_Blank forever shall stay._

I prayed to Apollo that it worked, and ran out the door as they both collapsed on my bed, picking up my backpack and my almost-torn notebook.

I then noticed my sword wasn't in my hands anymore. It somehow turned into a music note-shaped charm, which now clung to the necklace in my hand.

_Thanks Apollo,_ I thought.

Then I ran to the principal's office.

I ran as fast as I could. Once I got there, I turned on the speakers and sang the same little tune, over and over again, until I was sure everyone had dozed off. No one would remember me.

There was only one person here who would remember my name, my appearance after that.

I'd have to pay a late night visit to my dorm.

I ran out the school, trying my best to avoid stepping on the dazed bodies on the floor.

I was weak, and extremely tired. But I had to keep running.

There were some woods outside the school, so I ran in there, getting deeper into the woods by the minute. I finally stopped running and sat on a torn up log. I put my necklace back on, and breathed hard. So much effort in so little time. I was exhausted, only seconds from passing out.

I had a small reserve of ambrosia in my backpack, carefully stowed between some books so no one would take it on accident. It was crushed, but it still worked.

I felt a little better, but I didn't eat it all. I would most likely need it soon.

I thought on what I had done.

I erased everyone's memory of me, so I could leave without being tracked down. My dad had stopped searching for me a while ago, so now the cops would leave me alone. Mom had probably paid him a visit.

Now, the main problem. What to do?

Apollo once told me about a camp for kids like me. A camp for weirdo runaways who couldn't find a life in the mortal world.

Or, a demigod camp. Both descriptions work nicely.

I knew where it was, I even had a card with the mortal address. Something about strawberries. I could go there. Still, even though my first-grade mind didn't know much about geography, I knew I was pretty far away. The camp was out farther in the New York countryside, the opposite end of where I was now.

I looked around. So peaceful and quiet. Nothing like New York. Of course I wouldn't find cars and buses speeding around in the middle of the woods, or people selling candy yelling next to a tree stump.

Still, it was utterly quiet. Too quiet.

Then, I heard a tree branch break under the weight of a footstep.

I turned around to see an empousai glaring at me. It was the same one I'd spotted outside the school gates the other day.

Sheesh. Stalker much?

It stood still. It didn't attack. Then, it slowly approached me. I unclasped the little charm –aka sword- from my necklace, holding it in my hand, just in case.

Though how to make it go into sword form was still a mystery to me.

_Whoopsie._

The empousai was only a few feet from me, and then it spoke in a smooth and deadly sweet voice.

"Beware child of Athena. The enemy prepares. Alone you will not survive."

And then, she vanished into thin air.

Funny, my only thought was how this must've been the first time a demigod got advice from a monster.

Then, it morphed into, _what the Hades?_

I clicked the charm back into the necklace, and sat once more on my tree stump.

I thought on the life I'd just left. Just because some stupid telekhines. I'd known the whole time I'd end up leacving, but I'd tried hard to prevent that from happening.

I'd lost the only friend I'd ever had, thanks to my curse. I never knew if Percy was a real demigod. He seemed to be one, but now I'd never know.

I took out my architecture book, which had been miraculously spared, and started reading, trying to avoid all sad thoughts, waiting for the sun to set.

Night fell and I headed towards the school. I entered through the maintenance door, using the combination I'd learnt long ago, watching staff come in and out.

_Gods,_ I thought. _I'm turning into a child of Hermes._

I headed upstairs to my used-to-be dorm, and saw a sleeping Percy on his bed.

I stopped at his bedside, and watched his sleeping figure. He was muttering something in his sleep.

My name.

I felt a tear crawl out of my eye at the sight. I'd never see him again. My only friend was about to forget everything about me, forever.

And I'd be responsible of the act.

I sighed and gathered my courage. I knew this was for his own good. The thought calmed me a bit, but not enough to prevent my voice from cracking slightly as I sang the tune into his ear.

He fell silent, my name erased forever from his mind. He started breathing deeply.

I wiped one more tear, and softly whispered a goodbye I knew he wouldn't hear.

Just before I ran out, I took out the sword charm.

I pressed it in between my thumb and index finger. The celestial bronze sword popped out. Don't ask me how I knew that. It just felt right.

I cut a strand of my hair, and lay it on his nightstand. He wouldn't know what it was, but maybe he'd feel its importance.

Then I stole one last glance at him, and ran out the school.

I ran away again. But this time, I ran away from the only good thing in my life.

And again, I wasn't going back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**How was that? **

**Around the time this was posted, I was almost up to 100 reviews. So I promised my 100th reviewer a sneak peak to a BOTL chapter I wrote, since I didn't want to forget the idea. Next chapter's AN says who was the lucky winner!**

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	13. Wherever Fate Takes You

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever Rick Riordan owns.**

**Claimer: People, there **_**are**_** things here that **_**are **_**mine. I think we all have the brains to know what those things are. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Wherever Fate Takes You

_Annabeth POV_

It's been two weeks since I left the school. I'd been on the run, looking for that camp. I would've taken a taxi or something, but I knew I couldn't draw much attention to myself.

About three days after I left, I ran into two people, Luke and Thalia, son if Hermes and daughter of Zeus.

Yup. _That_ Zeus.

Zeus broke the oath. They were being guided by Grover, a satyr. They'd been on the run from their homes, like me, but they'd been wandering all over the States for almost three months, until Grover found them a few weeks ago. They told me about their adventures, their hiding spots, and why they'd run away. They both had sad stories, like me. I told them half of my story, I didn't tell them about Percy, or his school, or my curse. I couldn't trust them like that yet.

Then, three days ago, we arrived at the camp. we'd been stuck in a cyclops cave, and the monsters caught up. Thalia was turned into a tree, trying to protects us. I knew I would've been able to save us all with only a few verses, but I couldn't. I was tired, and I didn't dare let my secret out quite yet.

Then yesterday, I'd been moping around for Thalia, like I'd been doing a lot lately. The kids here were nice to me, my mom claimed me the first day, and my siblings were very kind to me.

Cchiron, he activities director, took me to the big house that day, saying he wanted to talk to me.

_Flashback_

_"Chiron, some Apollo kid said you wanted to see me?" I asked him._

_"Yes my dear, please sit" he said, pointing to a chair._

_I sat and asked "what is it?"_

_He sighed and said, "my dear, I would like to ask you if there is something bothering you. You seem to be terribly affected by Thalia's fate, and yet I sense there is more to this. Please do tell, what bothers you so much, child?"_

Just my curse, the loss of my only real friend, the loss of my other friend, and the fact that her fate is partially my fault, _I thought._

Darling_, a voice said in my mind,_ you can trust Chiron_. _Speak your thoughts. It is not wise to hold in what may be released. It is selfish in a way.

Mom?_ i thought._

Yes child, please trust Chiron. He will help you. _She said, then vanished from my mind. _

And that's what I did. I told him everything. I didn't tell him about Percy though, I just said I made a good friend and felt sad about leaving him.

Chiron was surprised at first, when I explained my mom's fight and my curse, but then he just nodded and promised me help. He told me that if I ever had one of my fits, I could use a room in the big house, or a small cave he knew of in the woods to hide.

When I explained about Percy, he seemed to know there was more to that, but didn't ponder for details, for which I was grateful.

I thanked him for his help, and that very night I had a fit, a song named "enchanted" was the result. Apollo would most likely want to sell it. I used the Big House room, and a good thing too, I was missing for at least three hours. Chiron knew where I was though, so there wasn't a big alert going around camp or anything.

Luke was still depressed on Thalia, but not like I could blame him. they'd been wandering all over the country for almost two years, and then she dies.

Ouch.

My mom visited me in dreams one night, just to tell me I'd be safe at camp and that my dad already knew about my whereabouts.

When I asked her about Percy, she just said he didn't remember me, and then waved off my question. I found that as a strange behavior, and I knew there wsa more to that. But when you're dealing with the goddess of wisdom, it's best to just let it go.

Back to the present, i just got back from archery, and I'm headed to the beach. I know I'm in my mom's enemy's territory, but for some reason, the sound of waves clashing against the shore has always had a calming effect on me, along with reading nonstop for hours, or drawing buildings. I have a big obsession with architecture, but I'm sure you knew that by now.

Another reason I like the beach, is that I remember Percy told me he loved the beach more than anything else (except his mom) and being here was a good memory of him.

I was thinking on all of this when I heard footsteps come near me.

"Hi Anne" Luke's voice said.

"I hate that nickname, Luke."

"Nice to see you too" he said, and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at me curiosly, then turning to look at the water.

"Thinking."

"As always. You're worried about something aren't you?"

_no duh, Sherlock_, I thought

"It's nothing Luke. It's just... so much has happened these days, and now it's all over. It seems to be years ago since you found me, and it's only been a couple weeks. And what will happen next? I mean, it's just stupid to think it's all over now. Something's bound to happen, good or bad. But we don't know what or when. I feel reckless. I feel like I'm missing some important detail. The last puzzle piece."

Wow. Long speech Annabeth.

"And I thought you said it was nothing."

I glared.

He held his hands up in surrender, and said: "Annabeth, I understand you, but you can't dwell on the future. Wherever life takes you, go there and try to make the most of it. If the Fates brought you to camp, it's no coincidence. Get what I mean?"

_He has a point…_

"Yeah, but I'm still worried."

"Well, just don't let it get to you all that much 'kay?" he stood up. "I came to tell you that dinner's starting in ten. See you at the campfire?"

"Sure."

He stood up and left me alone with my thoughts.

I kept on thinking on everything that had happened. Some things were in the past, never to return, but forever in my memories. Like Percy, and now, Thalia.

I know Thalia's gone for good. I have her tree though. I know I might never see Percy again, but I have his memory.

_Wherever life takes you, you go there and make the most of it._

It brought me to camp.

That means I just sit around and train… and that's it?

Or maybe I'll get a quest. Maybe my dad will take me back and we'll be a happy family. Maybe Percy will turn out as a demigod too and come to camp. Maybe Thalia will be back too.

Haha yeah right. The possibilities of all that happening are the chances of Luke turning evil.

As if.

I sighed. Then I remembered something.

My life won't turn out like either of those.

Something's bound to happen. To me at least. My curse will make sure of that.

_Thanks a lot Apollo._

I sighed, and got up. Then I ran towards the dining pavilion.

For now, I'll enjoy peace. I'll train hard. I'll strengthen my voice, and control my fits.

I'll be ready, for wherever the Fates take me, and make the most of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Did you like it? I honestly hate Lukabeth, so I'm trying to make this as much of a brother-sister thing as I can. But I might have to do something to explain Annabeth's akward feelings towards Luke… Honestly Riordan, you're a genius and all, but the age difference is a bit too much don't you think?**

**Congratulations to my 100th reviewer: ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo! You got an excerpt of a future chapter!**

**Also, congrats to BookReader10, for being my 100th reviewer, if you don't count a review I once wrote on this story, just to comment on something. You both got the excerpt! Congrats!**

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy**


	14. A concrete angel that's already gone

**Disclaimer: Look, I don't own anything Rick Riordan owns, or the Billboards Hot 100, or Already Gone, or Concrete Angel, or anything that's not mine in here.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

A Concrete Angel That's Already Gone

_Annabeth POV_

I walked back to the dining pavilion after my little "pep talk" with Luke, still with my mind buzzing. I was still worried…

Apparently I was a bit _too_ worried.

Just as I was about to reach the dining pavilion, I felt a tingling in my mind I knew all too well.

_Oh shoot._

I ran as fast as I could. To get to the Big House, I would need to cross the dining pavilion. So I headed towards the woods.

I got to the cave just when the tingling was turning into a major headache. I hated when this happened. I pressed the chain of my necklace to the cave door (without taking it off) making the big boulder disappear.

I stepped inside, crawling down the small steps carefully, and then the boulder re-appeared.

I took of my necklace and hung it on the small peg on the cave wall next to me.

Then, I passed out.

I woke up on soft grass.

_What the Hades?_

I looked around, and suddenly remembered everything.

I sighed. I wondered how long I'd been here.

I looked around the room, and finally focused on the wall clock. It was one stinkin' am.

I'd always been amazed at how long my fits were sometimes.

A few things on my cave.

It's really deep into the woods, and really hard to find.

And if my necklace is hung onto the little peg, a small mist force field appears around it, about half a mile in radius, just in case I start singing out of nowhere…

Outside, it's just a huge boulder sitting around. Beneath the little boulder, is my cave. It's kind of like a door leading down to a little room. Except that this "door" is a twenty ton boulder.

Inside though, it's the kind of thing Apollo would like.

Well, he designed it.

The walls were painted gray with swirly white designs. They still had a cavern-like texture, but I didn't mind. They were covered with bulletin boards that had random songs posted on them, the "accomplishment" board, which said how many of my songs won prizes, which had been on the Billboards Hot 100 the longest, which had been sold to major artists, some with random notes from Apollo… etc.

On the floor there were several pens and ripped pages splattered all over. And then, right next to the spot where I'd been sitting, was my cursed notebook.

I sighed and pulled my little notebook into my hands.

I flipped through the pages until I found the most recent one.

_Already Gone_ the title read.

Hmm.. I skimmed through my lyrics, and found some lines that might mean something to do with me.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter,_

_Where we take this road, someone's gotta go._

I sighed. Well that pretty much explains the whole thing.

I flipped through my notebook, stopping at random pages. I smiled, I'd almost filled out the 100 page notebook. Well, this was my second one actually, but whatever.

I stopped at a particular song. I remembered this one very well.

_Concrete Angel_.

I'd written it at some random day when Casey and her clique pestered me like there was no tomorrow, and the same day my dad and I got into a big fight.

Oh, and I also had to fight some random monsters while walking home.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, (I'd always get pitiful glances from adults)  
>it's hard to see the pain behind the mask, (I wasn't weak, and if I was, I never showed it.)<br>bearing the burden of a secret storm, (as if they knew what being a cursed demigod was like.)

sometimes she wishes she was never born. (sometimes? Or all the time?)

I'd always hated myself for that particular song, it made me feel more weak than I let on.

Still, it was so true.

I sighed. I put my notebook back on the floor, where it was well hidden.

I put my necklace back on, and went outside.

The night was pitch black, so I had a hard time getting back to my cabin. When I finally got there, I saw that half my siblings were up.

"ANNABETH!" Malcolm yelled.

Uh-oh.

"Hi Malcolm" I said as calm as I could.

"Annabeth. Where. Were. You?"

"I was at the Big House" I said, remembering the cover story I once agreed on with Chiron.

"Why were you there?"

"I was taking care of some things Chiron asked me to do, and accidentally fell asleep."

"Chiron went back hours ago. He would've told us you were there, or woken you up."

"He was there with me a little while. Then he told me not to stay too long, and then I fell asleep."

"He would've told us."

"He thought I'd only be there a few minutes."

He sighed. "Whatever Annabeth. Just don't do that again."

"Yeah, yeah."

I ignored everyone's glances as I made my way towards my bunk.

I slept in my clothes that night, not bothering to change. I smiled a bit when I heard Malcolm start to snore, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I wrote this out of boredom, and randomness. And the fact I got two song suggestions that I liked a lot.**

**I think of this as a filler and nothing else, so it's not too important really, just a bit of a glance into Annabeth's life.**

**Credits: The songs I used in here were suggested by: ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo, and by starglow13!**

**R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	15. May the gods be with you, Luke

**Disclaimer: Whatever isn't mine, just isn't mine! STOP REMINDING ME THAT I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Or the Billboards Hot 100, but I don't really care about that one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

May the gods be with you, Luke.

_Annabeth POV_

It's been about two years since I got here. It's May 22nd, and I'm almost 10 years old.

Time flies, yet I feel like it's been forever.

Luke's going on a quest. His dad, Hermes, told him to get one of the golden apples from the Garden of the Hesperides.

While we were on the run, Thalia told me that they once ran in to Luke's mom. She said that his mom was slightly mental. Of course, Luke wasn't around when she said that, and I felt bad for him. She told me that they met Hermes that day. He was visiting May, Luke's mom. I thought it was nice of him to do that, but Thalia told me Luke got into a fight with him.

Luke had always resented the gods, I knew that. I just didn't think that he was right to be like that to his dad. Still, I agreed that they were harsh and unfair to us most of the time. I knew what he felt like in some way. The destiny Apollo brought up on me could mean I'd die.

Back to the point, Thalia said that Hermes tried to calm Luke down. He promised Luke he'd get a quest. Luke was happy and all that he got his wish, but he's grumpy about it too. He says that there's no point in repeating what's been done before.

As for my opinion, I'm scared. Luke has always been there for me. I mean, the campers are nice and really good friends, but none of them understand me like Luke does.

Luke sometimes reminds me of Percy. It's been so long since I last saw him…

I blocked Percy from my mind. No need to be depressed right now.

Anyways, Luke's going on a quest, to do something only Hercules has ever done.

How am I supposed to feel about that?

I mean, Luke is the best swordsman at camp, best one of the century too.

But still, he acts on impulse at times. Especially when he's mad. This quest was granted by his dad, who makes him mad.

Every night at the campfire, I pray to every god that Luke will be okay. He's leaving tomorrow.

I can only hope he'll come back.

I was thinking on all this while in my cabin. I'd been reading a book only minutes ago, but I couldn't get all these things off my mind. Some of my cabin mates were here too, some reading, some drawing, some writing.

I was glancing around to see my half-siblings' activities, when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said, and walked towards it.

I opened the door to find Luke.

"H-hi Luke" I said, probably blushing.

Okay, fine. So maybe I had awkward feelings towards Luke. He'd cared for me so much these last few years… it's kinda hard not to.

I mean, I know of the age difference and all, but I try not to think of it.

Even though the height difference is quite noticeable.

"Hi Annie" he said, oblivious to my awkward behavior. "How's it going?"

"Luke, for the billionth time, I hate that nickname."

"Right. Sorry Annie. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk by the beach for a while."

"Uh, sure. Yeah, um… hold on a sec."

_I feel really awkward right now._

I went back to my bunk bed, left my book in my drawer, grabbed my knife just in case, and headed back to the door.

"Okay, let's go." Then I hesitated a moment and yelled into the cabin, "no one touches my stuff!"

I heard some grunts from my cabin mates, smirked to myself and shut the door.

"So… what's up?" I said, trying to keep calm.

We walked towards the beach. I could sense tension in Luke, but why, I didn't know.

"Listen, Annabeth, I needed to tell you something."

"Oh. Alright, uh… What is it?"

"You know how I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"No, you dummy, I just found out." I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Anyways, the thing is, I'm leaving today."

My jaw dropped. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry Annie, I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"But… but it's almost dawn! You can't leave at night! It's risky!"

"I know, but Chiron feels it's best this way, he said something about easy transport. My point is, I'm leaving right now, and I just came to say goodbye."

_You make it sound like you're not coming back_… I thought.

"Oh. Well, alright. Just, just promise me you'll be back soon okay?"

His face darkened. "Annabeth, I-I promise I'll try hard to be back as soon as I can. I promise that."

I sighed. "Alright. Just… be careful. Don't act rashly. Plan things out. Use your brain. Promise you'll be careful. For me okay?"

He smiled at me. "You bet kiddo."

He ruffled my hair. "Be good while I'm gone. I won't be able to Iris-Message while I'm gone, but I know you'll be okay."

"You're the one going on the quest. And you're worrying about me?"

Honestly, this guy truly amazes me.

He chuckled. "Well I can't be all self-centered now can I?" he glanced at his clock.

"I have to go Annie. Be good okay?"

"Yes mom. Sheesh."

He hugged me and I swear my stomach turned into a mosh pit.

He let go, and held me by the shoulders. "I'll try to bring you a souvenir."

"Come back whole and living and I'm good."

I wasn't going to cry, I wouldn't cry, Annabeth Chase does not…

Yeah, I cried.

Whoopsie.

He cleared a tear with his thumb. "Annie, I'll be careful. I promise."

I nodded. He hugged me once more, and left.

I stood there, by the shore, thinking of what could come next.

I don't know where I got the idea. But I figured it might do something.

I took off my necklace, and held it in my hand. The glittery gold and silver chain glistened in the sun's soft rays of dawn.

"May the gods be with you Luke" I whispered.

Nothing happened. But then my necklace shined. A golden glow surrounded it.

_Well, _I thought. _At least Apollo's with you._

The days passed, and Luke was still gone.

I wasn't worried about him anymore though. I truly believed he'd be able to get that apple and come back in one piece.

Actually, I was growing quite envious of him.

He got to go on a quest. He got to make his dad proud.

I'd always been fascinated by the idea on going on a quest. It'd been so long since I last saw the mortal world. Those little field trips weren't much.

I don't know what possessed me to ask, but one day I found myself at the Big House, asking Chiron if I'd ever get to go on a quest.

Look people, I may be a daughter or Athena, but I'm still an ADHD ten-year-old.

I just ranted out a bunch of things on how I was tired of always seeing the same things at camp, never seeing the outside world.

In the end, I don't know how I convinced Chiron (I had my necklace on, so no unnatural powers were involved here) but he told me this much:

"Annabeth, I've heard things. I know things. Pieces of an old prophecy stir in my memory. You will go on a quest one day my child, if not more than one. But I'm afraid you must wait. Someone has to arrive first. Someone special."

"But what if I have to wait years and years? What if it's not really me who this prophecy speaks of?"

"I'm almost positive. In fact, I am quite positive my dear. You are to guide this person. One false move could make the world as we know it cease to exist."

By now I was sure he wasn't really talking to me, more like thinking out loud.

The I caught the five words that made my nerves jump up.

"Big Three… pact… Great Prophecy…"

"What?"

Chiron blinked.

"Forget that child. Forget that."

I won't bother describing the discussion that followed. It wasn't very interesting… the point is that in the end I wished I really listened to Chiron and _forgot that_.

Chiron in the end, decided that I would be more prepared as to "guide" this "special person" if I listened to the Great Prophecy.

So I went up to the attic, unclasped the little bead necklace from the mummy, got the little pouch, was astonished by the mini size of the paper, and read the contents of the paper.

I suddenly wished the paper was smallr, so small, I couldn't read it.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

Eldest gods… that's the Big Three, Hestia and Hera are maidens… I doubt a kid of Demeter… **(1) **Sounds like Thals… but she's gone. Another god broke the oath? That can't be. Unless Zeus…

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_.

What if Thals comes back? I mean, _against all odds._ Anyone would think she's gone for good. But is she?

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

WHAT? Endless sleep… further investigations shall be made. It has to have a double meaning. It can't be… death.

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

What? Thals…. No. Wait a minute. Hero. Not heroine.

If one of the gods broke the oath and sired a hero… poor kid.

_A single choice shall end his days,_

B-but… the kid can't just… die. That's not right… Not fair. Then again, a demigod's life is never fair.

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

I held my breath. This kid, whoever and wherever he was, he'd sacrifice himself for Olympus.

He'd save everyone except himself.

I didn't know the kid, and I already felt utter respect for him.

I trudged down the stairs to the main floor of the Big House. I was shaking. I was scared.

I'd have to lead this kid, probably befriend him… and then lead him to his doom.

"Chiron, I have to go and think" was all I said, and then I ran out.

I ran towards my cave, I didn't look back.

I thought on the Prophecy in every way I could, twisting its meaning so many times, when I compared my latest one to the actual thing, it didn't have the slightest resemblance.

I sighed. I wouldn't know until it happened. I just felt so bad for this kid…. Whoever he was.

I decided to give it a rest. I couldn't dwell on it much longer before going mad.

I went back to my cabin, and fell into an uncomfortable sleep, filled with nightmares of bloodshed all over the world, and a faceless sixteen-year-old dying before my eyes.

The day Luke came back was filled with celebration. I mean, why wouldn't it?

Except one thing. The little detail that made everyone take a second glance at the festivities. To question the motives of celebration.

Luke. Had. Failed.

And he came back with a scar. A large one, crossing his face.

The day he came back, he was all but happy. Anger, sadness, stress and weariness reflected in his eyes.

I tried to cheer him up, but he wouldn't give in.

The days passed, and no change. He eventually came back to being his happy self, but I saw through his act.

He was furious. Specially at his dad. He'd never forget this, and he wanted revenge.

He would still tease me and spend time with me, but it wasn't the same. He was there, but he wasn't.

The same expression, yet not the same feel. That's what was happening. The Luke I once knew was gone.

Yet I wondered if he'd ever come back.

Days started turning into weeks, weeks into months.

No change.

My life was slowly crumbling down. It all started when I left the school.

My best friend didn't know me. Thalia was gone. I held responsibility of some super-powerful kid, who held responsibility of the world. Luke was gone.

My fits came and went more often, some lasting a few minutes, some lasting a few hours. I still trained. I still worked. I held my head high, knowing that something was bound to happen, good or bad, that would have things make sense.

Still, being ADHD and all, I just hated waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**(1): Kronos was supposed to have 6 kids. The Big Three plus, Hera, Hestia and the problem here is that some places say it's Hecate, some say it's Demeter. I vote Demeter… so yeah. In case there was any confusion there.**

**Before the confusion starts, let me explain the thing about Annabeth's age.**

**See, when she met Percy I never really made it a specific date, but supposedly, it was mid-March. She was 7 years old at the time. Right? So if it's been two years, shouldn't she be nine? Yeah, and she's almost ten. When she met Percy, she was 7, almost 8. I can't remember if I ever wrote that down, but when I started I made her birthday be June 12 out of randomness. So right now, she's nine, turning ten soon.**

**R&R! Percy Arrives Next Chapter! Meep!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	16. He's back

**Disclaimer: Whatever Rick Riordan owns isn't mine. Thanks for rubbing it in…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

He's Back

_Annabeth POV_

It's been five years since I got here.

It's June, and campers are starting to arrive for the summer. It's been five years since I got here, since Thalia's death, since I found a home.

But it's also been five years since I left my first true home and friend. I haven't known anything of Percy since I left, and every day that passes makes the temptation of Iris Messaging him greater. But I'm scared to do it, because, even though I know him, he doesn't know me.

He wouldn't even see me, but then again, apparently, he could see through the mist... Up to now, I was still uncertain of exactly what he is. Maybe he really was a mortal with the sight, and he hadn't seen Dylan as a Cyclops at first because his ability was still developing.

Or, maybe he really was a demigod, and the gods had protected us, leading away our scent, and that's why we weren't attacked.

It's been five years, and I still can't decide.

I was blessed by Apollo, but I couldn't see the future -not that I knew, so that's why in that moment, I didn't know that I was only a few hours from finding my answer.

I hadn't been able to ask Chiron of any of these things lately, since he left to some boarding school to find a potential camper. Grover was gone too; he'd been the one to inform Chiron in the first place.

I couldn't help but wonder if this 'potential camper' was possibly the Prophecy Kid.

Every time a new camper arrived, I was always on edge, trying to decide if he was Big Three material. I didn't have any luck.

Things had been stirring at Olympus since Christmas, making me even more excited and worried. Something was wrong up there, but no one knew what. I tried asking my mom several times, but if she knew, she wasn't letting on much.

Maybe the gods found out the oath was broken again and were fighting over it. I had thousands of theories, and yet I had no proof for any of them.

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't sleep. I had a strange feeling, an eerie one, that something was wrong at camp.<p>

As I lay awake on my bed, I heard a sound.

THUMP, THUMP.

I stood up, grabbed my dagger and my hat, made sure I had my necklace on, and ran outside.

The moment I stepped out of my cabin, I heard harpies. I put on my hat, and ran towards the Big House.

THUMP.

I heard it again. It came from Thalia's tree. I remembered Grover had been away at some boarding school. I remembered Chiron left too.

Wait a minute… Chiron got back… this morning!

Two words popped into my mind: new camper.

Man, I'm so darn stupid for not noticing what Chiron being back meant… sheesh.

I averted my gaze to the hill. I only caught a mop of black hair.

Then, I saw it. The Minotaur was just outside camp borders, attacking the newbie.

One word popped into my mind. A painful reminder, this was too De Ja Vu for my own comfort.

Thalia.

I ran faster to the Big House to alert Chiron. The newbie didn't have to suffer like Thals did.

When I got there, I found the old centaur asleep.

_Well, it's not like I was going to find him lifting weights, now was I?_ I thought.

"Chiron!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath while patting his arm.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he looked at me confused."My dear child, what has startled you?"

"New kid… border... minotaur..." I said between breaths.

He jumped up a bit (which might've been funny to see… if the circumstances were different) and hurried with me outside. Just as we got out, we saw the kid, crying for his mother, dragging a passed out satyr in his arms.

Grover.

I would've run to help the kid, but my legs wouldn't respond.

I wasn't thinking.

Black messy hair. My age no doubt. And under the red puffy skin that covered his eyes from crying... sea green eyes that I'd missed so much and would recognize anywhere.

I stifled a sob.

Percy was back.

**(AN: LOL I was about to stop there… but I'm not **_**that**_** evil.)**

I was lost in thought. I couldn't move.

Maybe that's why I didn't realize he had suddenly collapsed on the Big House's front porch.

I knelt down next to him. I didn't dare touch him, not to wipe his tears or brush the hair out of his eyes.

I was afraid.

Afraid he was just an illusion, afraid he'd suddenly disappear.

He's a demigod. He beat the Minotaur without training. He saved Grover.

He doesn't remember me.

I choked back another sob, and whispered: "He's the one. He has to be."

As soon as I spoke the words, I knew they were true. My long lost friend Percy was back.

Also known as Prophecy Kid. It had to be. I just knew it.

His love for water, his easy-going attitude. Black hair and green eyes. He beat the Minotaur with no training. His dad was _lost at sea._

"Silence Annabeth. He's still conscious. bring him inside" Chiron responded, not even hiding the awe in his voice.

_Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Son of Poseidon._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I might possible update this AN sometime soon, to explain on the separate series I'm thinking about doing for this story, besides this fic itself. Go to my profile for more info on that, okay? It'll make sense then.**

**R&R! Until next time!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	17. Thinking and Explaining

**Disclaimer: Whatever Rick Riordan owns, isn't mine. The rest, is mine so back off people! My plot, my curse, my dialogues, my thoughts, MY SUFF! Haha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

As soon as Percy's eyelids shut themselves completely, I couldn't help it.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I grabbed his am and hauled it on my shoulder. I grabbed his waist and placed his other arm on Chiron's back. We took him into the infirmary **(1) **and lay him on a bed.

"Bring nectar and ambrosia Annabeth" Chiron said. "Watch over him while I go find Grover."

"Yes sir." I said, trying to steady my voice.

I heard the door shut itself, and I sighed.

I turned my attention back to Percy. He was slightly drooling in his sleep. Well, bad habit #1 he didn't get over.

I smiled and slowly started pouring ambrosia into his mouth. His face was calm, yet exhausted.

_So you are a demigod_, I thought_. Could've been helpful if you told me before_.

I kept feeding him, dabbing at his chin every now and then.

Could this mean I could give him his memories back? Could I finally get my best friend back?

I didn't see why not, and yet, I couldn't help getting the feeling that there was a reason I couldn't give him his memories back.

But what was it?

And how strong had my spell turned out? I mean, that was 5 years ago, when I was 7 years old. What if it was wearing off, and he was remembering me? Would I then have to re-do the spell?

Or should I leave him with his memories?

Sigh. Man, my life is one confused mess.

I resolved not to tell Chiron i knew he was a son of Poseidon, or that he was my long lost friend. I never told him anything specific on Percy, so at least I was safe on that.

As for his memories, I wasn't completely sure of what to do.

I wanted to give them back, but how would this affect the rest of camp? Or how would it affect the Prophecy? What would Chiron think?

Things had been quite strange ever since Christmas on Olympus. The day Chiron came back I overheard him and Mr. D talking about the summer solstice.

The Prophecy was starting, or at least announcing itself.

Percy was starting to shake in his sleep. His eyes suddenly opened, and closed again quickly. He must've caught at least a glimpse of me, and I saw no signs of recognition.

I sighed, and kept on feeding him.

He woke up again twice, but he hardly managed to get one eye open. Then, he started relaxing after a while, and eventually snoring.

I chuckled a bit. Bad habit #2.

The door opened, revealing Chiron and an exhausted Grover murmuring things to himself.

"Grover!" I said. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. I caught a few of the words he was mumbling. "I'm such a failure; I'm a big hairy failure."

"Grover…" I started, but Chiron cut me off.

"Child, take care of Perseus here. I'll take Grover alright? I just wanted to check on you."

"Yes sir." I said, and smiled a little at Grover.

He returned the smile half-heartedly, and then left with Chiron.

A while later, Chiron came back and told me I could leave. He gave me the day off so I could catch on all the sleep I'd lost.

I headed back towards my cabin. I'm sure I looked horrible, and my hair was most likely a rat's nest, so I didn't mind the stares I got. Everyone was heading towards breakfast, but I went straight for my cabin, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was somewhere around 1 pm. I was thinking about going back to the Big House to see how Percy was doing, but then decided against that, and stayed in my cabin, just thinking.<p>

The really awesome thing about my cabin, was that it was a great thinking place. The entire area was sort of magical, in a way that cleared your head and let you think straight.

I wanted more than anything in the world to have my best friend back. And he was… sort of.

I wanted to give him back his memories, but would it really be the best thing?

What if he hated me? After all, in some way, I did make him believe things that weren't true. I made him believe he had a miserable 1st grade.

Then again, who says it wasn't miserable, with or without me?

I sighed. _You know Apollo, this is one of those times when you're supposed to give out awesome advice._

I smiled at the thought. Apollo wasn't the best advice giver in the world…

Back to the point. Suppose I gave him his memories back. First thing that would happen, people would be really confused. I've never been very attached to new kids. I mean, I get to know them, show them around camp most of the time.

And once I figure out they're not Big Three kids, I just let them be. I get along with them, but don't stick with them. I sometimes felt bad for doing that, but they all ended up well, somehow.

I'd have to tell them he's a long lost friend from 1st grade, without mentioning the part when I erased his memory. Meaning that I'd have to give him his memories back as soon as he woke up…

Also, who knows how Percy would react. If we're going to play the 'best friends since 1st grade' thing, he'd have to get along with me. If he starts hating me, or if he starts simply ignoring me, that'd raise some eyebrows too.

Another thing. If people found out that he was a son of Poseidon, how weird could _that_ get? A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena… best friends? Well, we'd sure make demigod history.

But think on the good side now. If I gave him back his memories, he'd eventually forgive me. He was never capable of staying angry at me for long, no matter how hard he tried. I'd have my best friend again. I'd tell him about my curse, and I'd be able to confide my secret to someone besides Chiron, or the Apollo kid that once caught me singing and started giving me classes.

I never told you about that kid did I? His name's Will Solace. He's cool, and he once found me singing in the woods. I'd just left my cave, and I was singing the new tune I'd written in a low voice. I had my necklace on, thank the gods, so he didn't turn out hurt. In the end, I decided to tell him about my curse, and he swore on the Styx not to tell. My mom approved in dreams, and Apollo didn't mind since it was one of his kids.

So Will gave me music classes every now and then. I could play any instrument easily, but he was teaching me some really cool things I wouldn't have thought of in the first place.

So yeah… my cave was now crowded with instruments and music sheets too. Whoopsie.

Ugh! Back to the point, again, Percy was my best friend. He deserved to know. Not even Luke knew, but I never intended on telling him. I don't know why, but I felt that telling him _that_ part of my life was just too much. Though how it was too much, or why I thought that, I had no clue.

Percy deserved to know. He deserved his memories.

And I deserved a friend.

In the end, I resolved to give him back his memories once he woke up, if he didn't recognize me. We'd come to some sort of agreement. We'd work it out.

Just like we always did.

I smiled at the thought, and grabbed my Yankees cap. I headed out of my cabin and to the woods.

When I reached my cave, I took off my necklace and pressed it to the boulder, making it disappear. I stepped inside and hung the necklace on the peg. Then, I carefully maneuvered around, to avoid tipping over the piano, stepped over a few folders with music sheets, jumped a bit to avoid tripping on the flute, and finally made it over to my beanbag chair.

Yeah, I know. Messy for a daughter of Athena. But when I have my fits, I always end up turning this place into a worse mess, simply looking for paper. Plus, an Apollo kid uses this too now. It's useless to try and clean. And it's not the most spacious place ever either.

I took my notebook, which was sitting on the floor next to the beanbag chair, and flipped to a clean page.

I took my pen, and thought for a few minutes.

_To reverse memory loss… to bring back lost memories… how to make a simple tune that brings back lost memories… _I thought.

I eventually started dozing off, and I smiled a bit at my success.

See, lately, I'd found out I could induce myself into my fits. I could simply think and think on the same thing for so long, that the thought made me dizzy. Then, I'd fall asleep, and wake up with a scribbled paper.

Ta-da! Pretty genius idea if you ask me. Will and I discovered that one day when we were trying to see if we could think up simple piano notes for a song of mine. Will said that my curse was strenghtening itself as time passed, and that soon I'd be able to compose easily without having to doze off. I found that weird, but now a days, I was having so much progress, I didn't doubt it. Though I wasn't too sure how I was supposed to feel about that...

I finally dozed off, already feeling the movement of my fingers grasping the pen.

When I woke up, my pen was on the floor, the cap nowhere to be found.

I saw my notebook in my hands, and only a small paragraph of words written out carefully.

_Lost in mind,_

_Long ago._

_Memory blind, _

_Ill no more._

I almost laughed. That was barely 10 words!

10 words that would bring back 10 weeks of memories. Okay, why not?

I smiled. I was doubting my plan, but it was worth a shot.

I ripped off the page, stood, wobbled back to the entrance, clasped my necklace back on, and left the cave.

Let's see if Percy's awake yet.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the Big House, I found Chiron hovering over Percy's bed.<p>

"Hi Chiron" I said as I walked inside.

"Hello child, did you sleep well?" he answered, looking up at me.

I nodded. "He still hasn't woken up?"

"I am afraid not, but he should in a matter of hours. His bruises and scrapes are all healed. He's just exhausted. And the loss of his mother only brings more pain to the mind."

My mouth gaped. "The… loss… of his… mother?"

He nodded sadly. "I am not completely sure of what happened. Grover explained that the Minotaur took her in its grasp and she simply vanished in a shower of golden dust."

"You mean, like monsters do? When we kill them?"

"Precisely. I am not completely sure of what this means, but I have several theories, and I pray they are all wrong."

"What theories?"

He hesitated. "Annabeth, I don't think I should tell you this as of the moment alright? Soon enough, the answers will be here. Soon enough."

I frowned. "Alright."

"Thank-you Annabeth. Can you stay with Percy for now? I must go discuss matters with Mr. D."

"Yes Chiron."

He stood and patted my head softly. "Thank-you Annabeth. And I will ask the nymphs to bring you something to eat alright?"

I nodded, and he left.

I sat on the chair by Percy's bed, and sighed.

"Back to square one."

About two hours later, Percy started to stir. His hands were moving frantically, as if looking for something. I removed the empty plate that a nymph had brought to me from the nightstand, before his crazy hand knocked it off the table.

I started stroking his arm, hoping for him to calm down, and he did eventually.

And then he woke up.

I removed my hand quickly from shock (and embarrassment, I guess) and stared at him.

"Are you… are you awake?" I asked.

"Umph…. What?" he mumbled.

"Are you awake?" I said a bit louder.

"Who are you?" he asked.

_Well, he's awake now._

"I'm Annabeth. I was assigned to take care of you."

He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up.

"No!" I said, grabbing his arm with one hand, and holding his back with the other. "Be careful."

I helped him pile the two pillows together and then helped him sit up.

I sat back down and said. "You're very weak. Be careful."

He nodded. He was sweating, just from that tiny effort.

I took the glass of nectar and held the straw to his lips.

"Drink this. You'll feel better."

He took a sip, and I had to hold back laughter at his face. I guess that he, as every other newbie, thought it was apple juice or something.

Then he drained the glass in less than a minute.

"What was that?"

"Nectar. It's a godly drink. Lethal to mortals. To demigods, it heals us. It tastes different depending on the person. What did it taste like to you?"

I already had a good guess on what it tasted like to him but… he wasn't supposed to know that yet.

He blinked a bit at my words. Well, I had to tell him about the gods _somehow._

"Chocolate-chip cookies. My mom's. Homemade." he said, ignoring the part about the gods and such.

Still, I smiled. So I'd guessed correctly.

Well, that's what I get for being a daughter of Athena.

He blushed a bit at his statement, but then it died out, when he noticed I wasn't laughing or teasing.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Good. I'll have to alert Chiron that you're up."

"Who's Chiron?"

"Camp Activities Director. He's a centaur. Do you know Greek myths?"

"Camp? Centaur? Myths? What are you talking about?"

_Well, at least he's not passing out, like the other new kids._

"Alright. I doubt I'm supposed to drop the bomb on you like that, but Chiron will thank me eventually."

He looked at me confused.

"Greek myths are real Percy. They're very much alive in the world around you. Chiron is a centaur, the very one that taught Hercules. He's immortal. You and I, we're demigods. We're children of gods and mortals combined. This camp is for demigods, or half-bloods. Hence the name, Camp Half-Blood. Here, you train to survive. Monsters like the ones in the myths chase us, demigods. They hunt us down and try to kill us. Our scent attracts them, and the more you know about your identity, the stronger your scent gets, and the more likely it is for you to get attacked. Our mortal parents don't usually tell us we're children of the gods until we're about twelve years old, when we start coming into our powers and such. Our scent strengthens on its own, and that's why we come to camp. Here you train to defend your life. It's safe here, monsters can't come in. You're safe here."

Well, that was a nice speech, now wasn't it?

Percy just looked at me like I'd just dropped from space.

"Huh?"

I laughed a little. Same old Percy.

"You heard me."

He stayed silent. And silent. And then he spoke.

"So that thing… that monster that attacked me, that wasn't a nightmare?"

I shook my head. "That was the Minotaur. You defeated it on your own without training. Nice going, for a new kid."

"But then…" he seemed lost in his thoughts. "My mom… was that… real too?"

I sighed. "I'm really sorry about your mom Percy. We're not sure what happened to her though." I hesitated before saying the next few words. "She _might_ be alive."

His gaze lowered. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Chiron's trying to find out."

"I want to find her."

His voice wasn't trembling now, it was firm and determined.

"Percy… try not to think on your mom right now, okay? Chiron's doing his best to find out what happened to her. Just… wait. Answers will come soon enough." I said, quoting Chiron in that last phrase.

He nodded. "Fine. But I'm not letting it drop."

I nodded. "Good. Now, stay here alright? I have to find Chiron. Maybe Grover too."

He bolted upright. "Grover! What happened to him?"

I pushed him softly back onto the pillows. "Grover's fine. You saved him. I'll see if he can come too alright? Now, do as I say, and stay there. You're too weak to stand yet."

"Fine."

I smiled at his expression. He must've been feeling a lot better to actually make a pouty face. "Good."

I stood up and pushed my chair back next to the wall. Then, I started walking out, when I heard: "Thanks Annabeth."

I smiled. "No problem. Stay there."

And I walked out hearing the laugh I'd been missing for so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**(1): Was it the infirmary? Or a guest room? I can't remember... whoever knows... please put that in a review!**

**That was probably my longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will have a very interesting twist. Veery interesting. But not until the end of it. Quite a cliffy I have planned… *cue evil laughter*.**

**This is important for those who want to know how the whole poll and original story thing and stuff is going to work out:**

**Alright people, this is what's going to happen.**

**This fic will have only the important chapters of the books that involve Annabeth's curse and such. Also, they will be modified. This one is a good example of the porch scene with Grover. See how I changed it a bit? Okay… a lot. But it serves its purpose.**

**The important chapters from all 5 books will be in this one fic, but I will put in parts where Annabeth is with her family over the school year and such just to point out the time skips. Deal?**

**As for the original stories, I think I **_**might **_**do them. If I do end up doing them, their beginning will be this fic, up to last chapter. After last chapter, you'd have to close this fic, and open the 1****st**** one, a separate one, whose title I still don't know. Then, after that one, you'd go to the next fic, and so on and so forth. Okay? I'm not 100% sure I'll do it, but I like the idea and already have plots for 4 of them. They'd still be 5 books/stories only. Two of them are 100% original, and they're really good ideas (in my opinion). If I don't do this, I might turn those two ideas into separate fics just 'cause.**

**Do you all agree with that? Comment on this in reviews/PMs okay? Also, if you have any ideas for the separate/original stories, TELL ME! I have good plots that might work, but your ideas totally help!**

**Oh, and thank somebody615 for giving me the awesome idea. I HONESTLY never thought of this. Oh well… I'm not **_**all**_** that great. Lol. :P**

**Review Replies:**

**(btw, I won't answer those reviews that only voted, so reply to all those: THANKS FOR VOTING!)**

**Somebody615: Hehe but I totally made it up to you in this chap, didn't I? :P Thanks for the idea! You started a revolution, did you know that? Thank-you so much for the idea, the review, and everything! I promise I'll try to get those stories done, even though I don't know if I do them, or when I'll post them. BUT I'LL TRY!**

**C-Nuggets N.L: Sorry, fanfiction's just stupid like that. What I'm going to do is simply make sure Annabeth explains EVERYTHING that happens, and since you all know the books and so on, this should be easy enough to understand. Any questions, I'll answer! And thanks! Oh, you just wait for the twist. Next chapter's ending will be AWESOME! Well, for the readers… no. I have to shut up, or else I'll give it away! Aa! It all depends, doesn't it? Lol, hope you liked it!**

**JayJay-Lynn: I couldn't wait either! It took so long to get to that part! Gah! Hhaha well, you got your wish! Hope you liked it!**

**LOLWASUPHOMEe: thanks! yes he did! And now he's conscious! And laughing! Meep! **

**Be-ICONic-13: you still haven't updated…. :( Yes! He's back, conscious, and laughing with Annabeth! WEE! Haha well, THE RESULTS ARE IN! lol.**

**IFoundAPickle: YAY! YOU ARE RANDOM! Lol. Yes, it's a good thing. Hahaha oooh I get it! Lol. Thanks for the vote!**

**Alexandriarulzforeva: thanks!**

**Katimikel221: thanks! I'm more or less going to do that with the original series I'm thinking of… like, I'll combine the books a bit, and put some original ideas too. It'll be great if I manage to write it down… thanks! **

**Filmyfurry: Yes! He's back! And now, he's conscious, and laughing with Annabeth! Meep! **

**RedVsBlue327: I'm going to do that more or less with this fic, I'll use all the chapter I need, I won't limit myself. Original chapters will still be there, and naturally, Annabeth's curse is getting stronger with her age! Stay tuned to see how in next chapter! **

**Miyame-chan: you have to wait to find out! Thanks!**

**Lovelikewoe13: YAY! It's okay, and I love your reviews! You make me smile… :D Haha I don't think you can do polls on the mobile version… can you? I'll be doing that more or less in the original series, once I take the iniatiative to write a steadier plot for them. I have some good ideas though. YAY! And now he's conscious! YAY PERCY! LOL. Bye bye! Haha.**

**Mundster Madman: thanks! yeah, I thought about that too, but like I told RedVsBlue327 I'll use all the chapters I need and will give good explanations on everything so it should make sense. And of course, percabeth-ish moments, along with original chapters will still be there, so I think this'll turn out nicely. I was thinking that too, so I figured all in one fic would be nice… thanks! Well, I'm just odd myself! Lol.**

**Fantasyfledglingmagic7: I'm just going to answer all your reviews here: thanks! and my personal favorite chapter was when Percy tells Annabeth that she has unique hair and eyes (is that the one you were talking about? I don't know them by #...) Oh really? Well congrats on your new account! Lol. Haha yeah… good thing they're seven… lol. I know! I love the song! Taylor Swift is my all-time favorite so expect more from her! (specially when Rachel comes in the picture… hehe *hint*hint*) I'm going to use it, but most likely later on. Don't worry, I'll use it :D. Haha I'm sorry! I had to do that! It was necessary! Haha I can't either… but you'll see how things turn out. You'll see… you'll see….**

**An important note is that I'm going to go back and delete ALL my ANs in each chapter. They look messy and now they don't serve their purpose anymore…. Just saying.**

**Til next time and I hope you liked this chapter! R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**

**PS. I'll take a while to update my other story. If not today, tomorrow, okay? Stupid writer's block!**


	18. What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan owns okay? Get it in your head 'cause I'm sick and tired of repeating it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

What?

_Percy POV _**(AN: I bet you missed this… :P)**

When I woke up I felt… dizzy, to say the least.

I had the strangest dream… my mom and Grover were in it. Mom was attacked and killed by the Minotaur, and Grover was mumbling random stuff. Then I killed the Minotaur guy, though how, I don't know. I carried Grover someplace down a hill. I felt weak and tired, the dream felt extremely real. I collapsed on a wooden surface, and then I saw a familiar-looking guy with a beard looking at me, concerned.

There was also a girl, standing next to the man. She was pretty; she had golden curls and stormy eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. She looked oddly familiar to me, or at least her hair did. The look in her eyes reminded me of someone too… I just couldn't place who.

All in all, you can imagine my surprise, when I feel soft fingers running across my arm, and I open my eyes to see the pretty girl from my dream.

She stared at me for a minute, and then said something I didn't understand. I was having a hard time focusing on anything.

She had a pretty voice too, I noticed. I couldn't place how, but her words were soft and musical.

I tried to say something, but it came out as gibberish, until I finally managed to say, "what?"

Real intelligent, I know.

"Are you awake?" she said, using a louder tone of voice this time.

I finally managed to regain my voice, and said, "who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth" she said. "I was assigned to take care of you."

_Annabeth… where have I heard that before?_

I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts, and then tried to sit up a bit.

And I immediately felt dizzy.

"No!" she said, taking my arm with one hand and placing the other behind my back. "Be careful."

She piled my pillows and helped me sit up a bit. "You're very weak. Be careful."

_I get it, I have to be careful._

I nodded and regretted it. My head started to throb. I felt so weak, my arms felt limp and I could barely feel my legs.

She took a glass of something that looked like apple juice and held it to my lips. "Drink this. You'll feel better," she said.

I took a sip and recoiled at the taste. It tasted like… cookies.

Mom…

I simply shook off the feeling and continued drinking, until I drained the glass.

"What was that?" I asked, feeling warm all of the sudden.

"Nectar" she said. "It's a godly drink. Lethal to mortals. To demigods, it heals us. It tastes different depending on the person. What did it taste like for you?"

I blinked. _Godly drink? Maybe that's what the thing's label said…?_

"Chocolate-chip cookies" I said. "My mom's. Homemade."

I blushed, realizing what I'd said, but Annabeth didn't say anything. I was grateful for that.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Good. I'll have to alert Chiron that you're up."

I scrunched my eyebrows a bit. That name sounded familiar…

"Camp Activities Director. He's a centaur. Do you know Greek Myths?"

Greek Myths… that's where I'd heard the name before.

But… what on earth was she talking about?

"Camp? Centaur? Myths? What are you talking about?" I asked her.

My day is getting weirder by the minute.

"Alright. I doubt I'm supposed to drop the bomb on you like that, but Chiron will thank me eventually."

I looked at her. What is going through her head?

That's when I found out. She told me everything.

I'm a demigod. The dream was real. Grover had hooves and centaurs exist. My mom disappeared in a shower of golden dust because monsters follow me around. I'm safe here, but my mom is gone.

And it's my fault.

I looked at Annabeth, waiting for her to tell me this was a joke.

She didn't.

So I, being me, said what I always say when in doubt. "Huh?"

Man, I must look real stupid.

She laughed a bit. "You heard me."

Why is she laughing?

Yup, my day is just plain weird.

"So that thing… that monster that attacked me, that wasn't a nightmare?" I asked, waiting for the worst.

Annabeth shook her head a bit. "That was the Minotaur. You defeated it on your own without training. Nice going, for a new kid."

Oh great, so first she laughs at me, and now I'm getting praised.

"But then…"I said, thinking. "My mom… was that… real too?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say that was just a dream…_

Her sigh told me otherwise.

"I'm really sorry about your mom Percy. We're not sure what happened to her though."She paused and hesitated before saying the next few words. "She _might_ be alive."

I lowered my gaze. She seemed so unsure… but I had to keep my hopes up. No way my mom is just… gone. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Chiron's trying to find out," she said sadly.

"I want to find her," I said.

I can't just let go of my mom. I can't.

"Percy… try not to think on your mom right now, okay? Chiron's doing his best to find out what happened to her. Just… wait. Answers will come soon enough." She said.

And now she's trying to convince me to sit and wait while my mom could still be alive… but not for much.

Whose side is she on?

In the end I just nodded. "Fine. But I'm not letting it drop."

She nodded back at me. "Good. Now, stay here alright? I have to find Chiron. Maybe Grover too."

My eyes went wide and I bolted upright. Grover! Man, I'm stupid. Last I saw him… in the dream. He was passed out. "Grover! What happened to him?"

Annabeth pushed me softly back onto the pillows. "Grover's fine. You saved him. I'll see if he can come too alright? Now, do as I say, and stay there. You're too weak to stand yet."

_You saved him_.

Her words echoed in my mind.

I saved Grover, but not my mom. Awesome.

"Fine," I mumbled. Why bother to fight with Annabeth anyways?

She smiled at me, making me even more confused. "Good."

She stood and pushed her chair back into the wall. I made a split-second decision and said as she walked out, "Thanks Annabeth."

She smiled. "No problem. Stay there."

I laughed as she shut the door.

Annabeth was… interesting.

She was a bit bipolar, in my opinion. I mean, she talked to me for about ten minutes, fifteen tops. In those ten-fifteen minutes, I saw her as: stubborn, kind, happy, sad, annoying, bossy and of course… calculative.

She was studying every single one of my moves. Those gray eyes followed me everywhere.

She seemed so interested in me, so… curious.

Question was, what the heck did I do to make her so curious?

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth POV<em>

As soon as I left the infirmary, I went to the arena. I figure Chiron might have a class or something. Sure enough, I found him leading a group of Ares kids someplace.

"Chiron!" I said while walking over to him.

"What is it child?" he asked me, halting his group for a moment.

"Percy woke up" I said. "I told him I'd come to find you and Grover."

He nodded. "Alright then, I will go see him. Grover should be in the strawberry fields. Go find him, and meet me in the infirmary."

I nodded. "Yes sir," and started to run towards the fields.

Sure enough, I found Grover. He was playing his reed piped for the strawberries… and the strawberries didn't seem to be all that happy about it.

"Grover!" I yelled over the noise.

He stopped playing. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?"

"Percy woke up. He wanted to see you."

His eyes lit up. "Seriously? Awesome! Let's go."

I smiled at his expression. "You go, I've spent enough time in there. I bet you want to talk to him alone anyways. I'll see you later okay?"

"You sure?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"If you say so" he said, eyeing me. "See ya!"

And then he turned on his heel and ran off.

* * *

><p>I went to my cabin, deciding I needed some rest. I'd spent quite awhile in the infirmary for today.<p>

I didn't want any more thoughts on all that was happening, it was all just too much.

I mean, sure, I was happy that Percy was back. _Really _happy. But I had a bad feeling on this. I had a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me _not_ to give him his memories back.

But just for this once, I didn't pay any attention to it.

I took one of my architecture books and decided to read awhile just to clear my mind.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite, came over to tell me that Chiron wanted me over at the Big House.<p>

"Sure, I'll be right there" I told her.

She smiled and nodded. I started to walk away, when she suddenly called me over.

"Hey Annabeth?" she said.

I turned. She had a funny look in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"You seem… strange." She said.

So maybe I didn't brush my hair today all that well. Big deal.

"Silena, I will brush my hair… eventually. Okay?"

"No! I mean, yes! Please do! But no, I didn't mean that. Annabeth, what's going on in your mind?" she asked me.

_Uh… things you aren't allowed to know…_

"Nothing Sil, I'm just tired because I had to take care of the new kid all last night and-" she cut me off.

"There it is again!" she squealed.

"Sil…? You're worrying me."

"When you mentioned the new kid… it's this daughter of Aphrodite thing. I see this pink thing around you… this had never happened before and it's like _so_ cool!"

I looked at her. And looked.

"Um… right. Well, when you find out whatever that means, tell me, okay?"

She nodded in a funny perky-ish way, and then walked over to her cabin, probably to discuss her newfound power with her cabinmates.

I sighed, and walked over to the Big House.

Whatever it was Silena was talking about, it could wait.

* * *

><p>When I got there, I saw Chiron and Percy talking. Grover was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Chiron, Silena said you needed me," I said, walking up to him.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering where she was, took a bit longer than she usually does…" he said.

"Uh, yeah. She got this funny feeling while talking to me."I said awkwardly. "Anyways, what do you need?"

"I have an archery class to teach, could you show Percy around camp for me?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Sure. C'mon Percy."

Chiron smiled at me. "Thank-you Annabeth, I'll see you at dinner. I hope you like camp Percy, it'll be your home for the summer, at least. Oh, and don't worry. He's already fully informed on all about the gods and such. You can skip that part."

Percy and I nodded and then Chiron galloped away.

"Hold on a second Percy" I said.

I entered deep thought for a second, and sighed.

_Well, guess it's now or never._

"Come on Percy, I need to show you something before going around camp okay?"

He looked at me confused. "Uh… sure." He said.

Man this is going to be complicated.

I led him by the cabins, telling him about each one quickly, then passed by mess hall until we reached the woods.

"These are the woods" I said. "They're stocked, but I wouldn't go in alone if I were you, much less unarmed."

"Stocked…with what?" Percy asked.

"Challenges" I said, amused by the look on his face.

"C'mon" I told him, hauling him into the woods with me.

"I thought you said not to go alone or unarmed."

"I'm not alone, I'm with you. And who said I'm unarmed?" I said.

"Uh… right."

I silently laughed and guided him through the trees until I finally found my boulder.

"Alright Percy, sit here," I said, pointing to the big rock.

He looked at me _really_ confused, but didn't ask.

"Look," I said. "You know by now the gods exist, and that one of the Olympian gods was your dad. Right?"

"Yeah, but I don't necessarily believe that."

"Well just believe for twenty minutes alright? Look, things happen between the gods. They're always fighting. So one of my mom's fights ended up involving me. So I got… cursed, in a way. I had a stronger scent than most demigods, and unique strengths. What I'm trying to say is that I was a demigod on the run for a long time before coming to camp when I was seven."

"And what does that have to do with me and this particular spot in the woods?" he asked.

"A lot, now shut up and let me finish. While I was on the run, I went to a boarding school in New York and made a friend. He was really nice to me, and I was his only friend back then. For some reason, he had trouble getting along with everyone. The problem is that, being a demigod on the run means not staying someplace for too much time. I had to leave, monsters were starting to find me and my friend was in danger, along with the rest of the school. I had my suspicions that he was a demigod, but I wasn't sure so I didn't tell him. When I finally had to leave, I erased his memory even though it pained me so much to do it. He would be safe without his memories of me. His name was Perseus Jackson."

He stared at me for a second. "Annabeth," he started. "I don't know if it's tradition to prank the new campers or something but that's just lame."

_What an idiot._

"Percy I'm serious, dead serious. I attended Manhattan Private Boarding School at the age of seven with you. I left you a lock of my hair the day I left, so at least you'd have something of me with you. Don't you remember waking up with a blond curl next to you?"

He just stared. And stared. And paled.

And his jaw dropped too.

I nodded. "Percy I know you can't actually understand what I'm saying. My point is that now that I know you're a demigod, I think it's safe to give your memories back. Okay?"

He took a moment, but in the end nodded a bit, still shocked.

Man, I need to have a bit more tact.

"That's why I brought you here. Now, you have to promise me that you'll follow every single one of my directions. You won't ask questions until after you get your memories back, alright?"

He nodded again.

"Good."

I took a deep breath. No turning back now.

I made my necklace visible (cue Percy's gasp) and nudged the boulder with it a little, making it disappear and reveal the stairs.

Poor guy, this must be a lot for one day.

But if I want him to know, it has to be today, or else camp won't buy the act. We'll figure something out, but it has to be today.

I motioned for him to be careful and then sat him down on Will's usual beanbag chair. Then I sat on my own, and took out the sheet from the other day.

"Alright Percy, all you need to do is stay quiet, put your mind blank, and listen. I've never done this before, it's just this feeling I've got. Alright?"

He nodded, still looking around my cave.

Again, cue the guilty feeling.

"Ready?"

Another nod.

I took off my necklace and felt the surge of energy leaving the necklace and entering me.

I hung it on the peg, making the boulder come back into its place.

I took a deep breath and started humming the lyrics. Then I started saying them a bit louder, repeating the simple ten words several times.

_Lost in mind,_

_Long ago._

_Memory blind, _

_Ill no more._

When I finished, I saw Percy losing color, and his hands were twitching. His head was limp to a side, making him look a bit too creepy. His eyes were darting from one place to the other, not staying still for more than a second.

I started to panic. I took my necklace off the peg and put it on, not caring that the boulder had disappeared again.

"Percy? Percy can you hear me?" I asked nervously.

Because really, who wouldn't be nervous when your best friend is struggling not to fall unconscious while in a cave in the middle of the woods? And when said best friend is having 10 weeks of memories flow back into his mind?

I would!

The color suddenly started to come back to his face and he started mumbling things until I finally understood a few things.

"Uh… Annabeth? What happened…? Ugh…" he mumbled, trying to sit up.

I helped him sit up on the beanbag chair.

His eyes were still darting in every direction, and his breathing was heavy.

But then, it slowed. His eyes came to a halt. Staring straight at me.

And trust me, they were really wide.

"Percy? Can you… can you remember?" I asked.

His face was stuck in awe for a few moments, but then turned into a frown.

He nodded.

I smiled, and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Oh thank the gods, Percy, you were scaring me…"

But then I stopped talking. The frown wasn't gone.

"Percy? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "Annabeth… why did you… why did you leave?"

I looked at him in the eyes. They were so full of… sadness. No anger, and no hate. Just… sad.

I honestly preferred him yelling at me than having to look him in the eyes while he had that look in them.

I knew something like this would happen. I knew the risks. No turning back now.

I was about to answer, when a blinding light struck in the middle of the cave.

Both Percy and I looked away, covering our eyes.

When the light died down, a woman's voice said: "Maybe I could answer that."

I looked at the figure in front of me in awe. "Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**So. Long. Sooo… long. That was over 3,000 words!**

**Wow… I am amazed.**

**So… didya like it? My cliffy didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would… but still bad. **

**Oh, and I'm not too happy with the first part, you know, Percy's POV? But i really wanted to do it... I think that's one of the main reasons this is so long.**

**Also, the Silena thing was something I thought up at the last moment... dunno why I did it but I think we all have a good idea of what the pink thing means. :P**

**Review Replies:**

**Bhz: Thanks! I'm not giving up anytime soon, don't worry. Haha seriously? Oh… sorry. Hehe don't worry I'm a 100% percabeth person so no worries… hehe. Well, the ending of this chapter tells you just about how mad he is. I don't call it mad really, I think he's more of… disappointed. So technically, he's not mad at all. :P Well then welcome! Haha I hope to see your reviews again soon! Lol, hope you like the story and I hope you stick till the end (which is extremely far from where I am now)!**

**Titan616: hahaha it didn't turn out as bad as I expected it to, so don't worry that much. Or was it still too bad? Today, I had this brainstorm for the final part of this story (sorry, I'm just excited for it!) and I found a totally amazing way to 'introduce it' with an awesome cliffy after the TLO parts… hehe… that'll be awesome. Hope you liked this one, and the next too!**

**Amain 4ever: She couldn't use it yet because people could've heard her and go nuts or something. Or they would've started remembering things they shouldn't. I dunno, but my point is that it wasn't safe to do it in the infirmary. Thanks! I needed that info.**

**Filmyfurry: um… okay? Weird. Thanks! Yes! They are! Thanks, I had the Will idea out of nowhere and decided to put it in. Thanks!**

**LovesToReadOnline: review 1 – haha thanks! was it incredible? More like incredibly long… gosh who knew I had it in me to make chapters this long? Thank-you so much! I hope you stick with me till the end which I am starting to think is going to be soo awesome… :D review 2: I was thinking of doing something like that, but then I thought that it would be kind of complicated if they suddenly acted real friendly in front of camp when he got his memories back. So I decided to make her do it fast so they didn't get strange glances. But thanks for the idea anyways! They're ALWAYS welcome! Like how somebody615 started a revolution in my mind about making original stories!**

**Fantasyfledglingmagic7: wow… mouthful of a pen name. haha. Thanks! and she did! But… uh-oh… Athena is here! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Lol. :P Yeah… I ramble a lot. Does it bother you? I'm going to start deleting them from previous chapters…. Sorry.**

**Lovelikewoe: wow. That is a looong review. I LOVE IT! Lol. That is kinda weird… oh well. I think it's because I deleted the chapter AN the other day, and now the last chapter counted as ch. 17. It's okay, it's all decided anyways, so all is good. I'm finishing this fic with parts from each book and then annabeth's destiny thing, and maybe making original stories with my own ideas that connect to this fic. Details are on my profile if you're curious on that. It's okay, and funny, I have a friend who just LOOVES glee. It doesn't grab my attention much, but I sometimes watch it for her sake. They do make me smile! Specially their size! :P hahahha. I'm happy he's awake too, now with his memories! Meep! Thanks! I hope you liked this one!**

**Alright, that's all for now people, stay tuned for whatever Athena has to say… man even I'm creeped out.**

**Until next time,**

**-DemiSpy.**


	19. Back to Square One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan owns. I own anything else… I think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Back to Square One...

_Recap:_

_When the light died down, a woman's voice said: "Maybe I could answer that." _

_I looked at the figure in front of me in awe. "Mom?"_

"Hello, Annabeth. Perseus."

Percy was just staring with his mouth wide.

I nudged him slightly. No need for him to get fried just yet.

"Lady Athena," he managed.

Good enough.

Mom nodded and turned back to me.

"Tell me, Annabeth. If Apollo and I instruct you clearly not to speak of your abilities to anyone, if we keep secrets from the gods for your own good, what makes you think you can tell a boy who can barely recognize the correct way to respond to a goddess?"

She wasn't mad. She was stressed. She was worried.

"It's something I can't explain. The kind of thing you know, but don't understand," I said.

Being a daughter of Athena has it's quirks.

One of them, is being able to think how to respond to things like this.

"Then tell me, why do something you can't understand? If you can't understand the action, can you understand the consequences?"

Darn, she's good.

"Maybe not understand them, but knowing the consequences can be good enough. I knew something like this would happen, and I still did it."

Mom sighed. "Annabeth…"

"He's my best friend mom. They're his memories. He deserves to know."

"Yes Annabeth, I agree. I know Percy should be able to keep his memories, and I feel that it would be best if he did. But he can't."

"Why?"

"I cannot say much now Annabeth, but let me put it this way. You and I both know his parentage, the guess was easy enough. He'll be a target of the gods in every sense possible. Correct?"

I nodded. "Meaning whatever he knows, they'll know."

"Exactly," Mom said.

"Why can't they?" I asked. "Why can't they know?"

Mom sighed. "Darling… having a blessing as strong as this… Apollo made you stronger than you realize. You have a destiny to fulfill. A destiny that scares the gods, even me. They will stop at nothing to rid you of said destiny, just as much as they want to make sure Percy never fulfills the Great Prophecy."

"So he is the one?" Yes, I did pay attention to the other part of her speech, but I found that as the most important one.

Mom sighed. "It is early to decide, but he's the only possibility right now Annabeth. The gods will stop at nothing to make sure it doesn't happen."

"So his life is at stake. And if word of my curse spills out… so is mine?"

Mom nodded sadly. "He cannot keep those memories Annabeth. Simply knowing you were with him at some point before will give him too many questions. It's better this way, and someday you may give them back. Just…"

"Not today." I finished, looking down.

"Annabeth," Mom said, holding up my chin. "You are a very brave girl. I'm proud to call you my daughter. Be strong, as you have been for five years. You will be able to get your best friend back, I promise you that. Just… not the way you expected to."

I nodded. "Thanks Mom. Can I talk to him a bit… before he goes blank again?"

She nodded. "Just don't take too long. And don't erase the memories with your voice this time," she handed me a small translucent vial. "Give this to him, it will make him think you gave him a tour of camp, instead of this. He'll think he passed out from exhaustion."

I nodded, wiping a small tear. "I'm sorry Mom. I just…"

"I know honey, and I'm sorry too. But some things aren't fair in life."

The she did something I would've never expected. Mom hugged me.

"Mom… how come the gods haven't figured out about my curse? Can't they know of it… the same way they'd know if Percy knew?"

Okay, that was confusing.

Mom smiled at me. "Your necklace has many properties you are unaware of, one of them keeps your thoughts safe. The gods have been curious about this before, but they all agree that being my daughter, you have a strong guarded mind."

"That's their excuse?"

She nodded. "It's quite convincing, it's happened before. Annabeth, you're safe as long as no one knows. The one person that worries me is Will Solace, but Apollo has taken his own actions to take care of what he knows."

"And Chiron? My parents?"

"Chiron knows how to put up walls on his own, and the gods take no interest in mortals."

"Can't you block Percy just like Apollo does with Will?"

"It'd be another risk Annabeth, and like I said, guarding Percy would be much harder, since he is already targeted. Will, on the other hand, is just another camper. He's easier."

I nodded. "Alright, I understand. Thanks anyways, I guess."

She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Annabeth. But remember what I said. You _will_ get your best friend back. Just not how you expected to. Goodbye sweetheart, I hope to see you again soon."

I nodded.

She turned to Percy, and said, "I know things Perseus, it's my job. Don't think I'm being harsh, understand I only want the best for everyone." She paused, as if thinking over her next statement, and then added, "oh, and in the future? Be careful and stay away from my daughter."

I stared at Mom, feeling blood rise to my face. "Mom!"

Percy was just… staring. Poor him, he must be shocked.

"Goodbye sweetheart, I don't approve much of your choice of friends.., but I know he has no ill intentions. He better keep it that way."

"Mom!"

She smiled. "Just remember all I said, and be careful."

She gave me one last meaningful glance, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I turned back to Percy, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "I understand."

I stood there, just looking at him for a moment. "Huh?"

"I understand it Annabeth. I don't know what this curse is, but I know you risked a lot for me. I understand, and your mom's right. You will get your best friend back, just not how you expected to."

I fiddled with my necklace. I was stunned. I guess Seaweed Brain grew up. "Thanks Percy. I'm sorry I put you through all this."

He nodded. "It's alright. You will give me my memory back someday though. That day, we'll sort everything out."

I nodded. "You're my best friend. You know that, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah. You too."

I smiled. "We need to get out of here. I'll take you to the arena, you'll take the vial there, alright?"

He nodded. "Let's go."

I started walking towards the entrance.

"Annabeth," Percy said.

"Yeah?"

"This curse of yours… it has to do with music, doesn't it?" he said, looking at all my stuff.

I laughed. "Yeah, a lot."

I was about to open the cave, when I took a split-second decision. I turned around and hugged Percy.

"I don't know when I'll ever be able to do this again," I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me back and said, "funny, me neither."

I smiled and let go.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" he said as I started to fiddle with my necklace chain.

I turned to him again.

"You look cute when you blush."

I whacked him on the head, and felt my cheeks get even hotter. "C'mon. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later… I was back in the infirmary.<p>

I wasn't blushing anymore, thank the gods. That would've raised a few eyebrows… yeah, bad images.

Anyways, Percy was unconscious –again.

I'd been taking care of him, and feeding him ambrosia –again.

And I'd been thinking a lot –again.

Mom's words kept playing in my mind. She was right, she always was. But it just wasn't fair.

Was it really that much to ask? To have my best friend back?

_You will get your best friend back, just not how you expected to. _

Lovely.

I sighed and went back to feeding him ambrosia. I wasn't crying, and I wasn't sad.

I was frustrated.

I mean really, nothing in my life can be simple? Not one thing?

The door opened and Chiron came in.

"Annabeth, go rest a while, you've been working a lot lately. I'll have Grover fill for you tomorrow, you can go back to your normal activities until he wakes up, alright?"

I nodded.

"Good. Go to your cabin and get some rest. You'll need it."

"Thanks Chiron," I said, and walked out.

* * *

><p>I went back to my cabin, and found Malcolm at his desk, reviewing some papers.<p>

"Hey Malcolm, what're you doing?" I said.

He turned. "Annabeth! Nice to see you!"

"You say it like I just came back from the dead."

"You haven't exactly been around lately."

"I know, I'm exhausted."

"So how's the new kid?"

"Passed out and drooling in his sleep."

He laughed. "Seriously? Poor kid. How long do you think he'll be in there?"

"I dunno, another day at least. So anyways, you didn't answer my question. What're you doing?"

"Strategy for Friday's capture the flag. We're against Ares again."

I nodded. "I want to see those later, okay? I gotta sleep."

He smiled. "Sure thing. Try not to wake up screaming."

"Gee, I feel so much better," I mumbled, and collapsed on my bunk.

* * *

><p>Life must hate me.<p>

Seriously, I mean, I'm already having a pretty bad day, and now I'm having a nightmare.

When do I get any peace?

My nightmare was something like this:

_I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even see my own hand, even if I placed it right before my eyes._

_I didn't have my invisibility cap on though, that much, I knew._

_I kept hearing a voice. It was so… cold. It was steely calm, but cold._

_It kept repeating the same words, over and over again._

_Beware the enemy, protect your strengths. Protect your loved ones and beware your weaknesses. The time draws near, phase 1 is close. Beware the enemy._

_I felt dizzy and nauseous. I couldn't feel the floor, and I didn't dare try and step forward. The voice kept getting louder and louder. I couldn't find my hands and I couldn't cover my ears._

_I felt numb and weak. I collapsed backwards, falling into an abyss, the voice still screaming, BEWARE!_

So yeah, I guess we agree that it wasn't the best dream ever.

Something was going on. What Chiron had been saying about the solstice, and Percy's arrival.

Then there's the dream… Phase 1? What the Hades?

Oh right… my destiny thing. Lovely.

I lay in my bunk, thinking all this over. From what I could see from my window, everyone must've been at dinner right now. I decided skipping wouldn't be the best idea ever, considering I'd been eating at unusual hours…

I got up carefully, I didn't need any more dizziness. I went outside and saw that everyone was barely starting.

I nodded over at my cabinmates, took some food, threw Mom and Apollo's offering into the brazier, and went back to my table.

I ate calmly, talking with Malcolm. He seemed concerned. I guess I had a funny expression… considering the nightmare. I told him I was just drowsy.

I peeked over to Chiron, who was sitting next to Mr. D.

He met my gaze, and nodded ever so slightly.

He knew.

Hmm, figures. Mom must've filled him in.

Well, can't hide much from an old centaur, I guess. I wondered how much he knew. Oh well, I wouldn't have been able to fool him long anyways, he knows me better than anyone really… except maybe Percy.

Oh wait, he doesn't know me anymore.

My sight got fuzzy and clouded, and I fought back small tears.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm asked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I hastily wiped my tear and nodded. "I'm fine, Malcolm. Really."

He gave me another concerned look, then sighed and turned his attention back to his food.

I looked back at Chiron, who was again in full conversation with Mr. D.

I sighed.

_I _will_ get my best friend back. I swear on the Styx._

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and everyone's gazes shot up.

Well, I guess that counted.

I looked back at my food and ate, deciding that I'd carry out my promise. One step at a time.

So for now… back to square one. Let's see when Percy wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Not the longest thing ever, but at least it was over 1, 500 words. Sorry I took so long today, I've been thinking it's a Tuesday all day long… :S**

**Before anything, I'd like to point out I have a ****New Story****.**

**It's a Maximum Ride fic, it's called ****Project: Family.**

**It's an AU, so you don't need to have read the books to understand it. And it's getting REALLY good feedback, over 20 reviews for the first chap! So check it out! Pleeeaaaseee? :D**

**Also, a new ****Improvement for my LOONG ANs.**

**From now on, I'm going to answer reviews through PMs. Dunno why, but I suddenly liked doing that instead of replying in ANs, even though it takes longer. Only Anonymous reviews and peoples that have PMing disabled will be answered here… :P They're at the veery bottom.**

**Also, I'm depressed. I've been going back and reading this fic… IT FRIGGIN' STINKS!**

**Short chapters, messy dialogue and some pretty stupid grammar mistakes.**

**So... I'm going to start editing the chapters one by one every now and then, and uploading nicer versions. WITH THE ANs DELETED!**

**Figured the story would look nicer that way… :P Just thought I'd let you know. I dunno when I'll start on that, but I just wanted to apologize to you guys for making such a… stink-ish story.**

**Oh, and credits to C-Nuggets N.L, for suggesting that Athena should tell Percy to stay away from her daughter... :P I loved that part!**

**Until next time, R&R!**

**-DemiSpy.**

_**PS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT GIVING PERCY HIS MEMORIES BACK! BUT I GAVE YOU MINOR PERCABETH! FORGIVE MEEE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>SWEET: Thanks! I am updating!<strong>

**BandGeek: Thanks! Well… you know… where'd the fun be in that? She was… sorta. DON'T HATE ME!**


	20. Anything is Possible

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rick Riordan owns. I do own anything else.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

_Anything is Possible_

It's been three days.

I'm having a nervous attack. I'm calm on the outside, but I feel like I'll explode on the inside.

Percy's been out for three days.

Chiron says it's only a matter of time, the vial was some real strong stuff.

I didn't want to resent my mom for it, but I was getting worried.

I knew he would wake up, but I was getting a bit worried about when he would.

Because I could tell you he'd wake up in five minutes or five years, and I'd be as sure on both of the statements.

So… I dunno.

That is, I didn't know until Will Solace interrupted my victory at the climbing wall to tell me Chiron needed me at the Big House.

And guess who was there? Having a glare contest with none other than Mr. D?

That's right, Percy.

I wanted to whack him on the head. I mean really, a glare contest with a god?

I think mom didn't just take his memories… he's officially lost the small amount of common sense he ever owned.

"Chiron, you called me?" I asked, walking up to them.

"Ah yes, Annabeth. Come here please," he said, while nudging Grover, who was also standing there.

Grover tapped Percy on the shoulder, which made him turn towards me.

I dunno what happened with him, but he seemed kinda… out of it. At least when he saw me.

I was a bit scared for a second. What if the vial didn't completely work?

Then he snapped out of it and slightly blushed.

Right...

"Annabeth, I was hoping if you could finish that tour. And don't worry, he's already aware of everything," Chiron said.

Aware of everything… because he remembered my rant? Or because Chiron re-explained all about the gods? I need answers!

I nodded slightly.

"Percy, you remember Annabeth, she'll show you around the rest of camp and then take you to the Hermes cabin."

Percy nodded, not breaking his gaze away from me.

_Percy, you remember Annabeth._

_Remember Annabeth._

_You remember Annabeth._

Chiron's sentence echoed in my mind.

_No_, I thought sadly. _He doesn't remember._

I fought back tears and gestured for Percy to follow me. "C'mon, let's go."

Chiron looked at me with a worried expression, but I smiled reassuringly.

Or as reassuring as I could get…

"Annabeth, after dropping Percy off could you come for a few minutes?" Chiron told me when I was about to turn away.

I nodded. "Sure Chiron."

"Good. Go on now."

I nodded again and went down the porch steps.

"Alright Percy, do you remember all the places I showed you the other day? Or do you want to go over all of camp?" I asked.

Here's the thing… I have no clue what parts of camp he 'remembered'.

Yeah… didn't think of that, did you Mom?

"Let's go over all camp," Percy simply said.

I almost sighed in relief.

I nodded. "Let's go."

I showed him everything. The stables, the amphitheater, the arena, the canoeing lake, the woods (though we didn't enter, no time for sad flashbacks) and so on.

I explained everything I could about camp. I sort of went on autopilot, it wasn't the first time I gave out a tour, and I was used to explaining everything with detail for the new kids.

When we got to the cabins I led him into the Hermes cabin.

He didn't make the best first impression… unless you think tripping on the steps counts.

Anyways, Luke came out and gave Percy his spot on the floor.

I blushed a bit when he came out… I remembered how I'd been thinking the other day how Luke would never be as much of a friend as Percy ever was, and seeing them both in the same room was… interesting, to say the least. I dunno, it was a strange feeling.

Percy saw my blush, and I think he got the wrong idea...

Wow, that's a bit disturbing.

"Alright then Percy," I said when Luke explained to him what being undetermined meant. "This is the end of the tour, stick around these guys and you'll be fine. Luke is your counselor, ask him whatever questions you have."

He nodded. I turned to Luke and said quietly, "watch over him, 'kay?"

I think Luke interpreted that the wrong way. "Aww… Anniebeth has a crush on the newbie!" he whispered back.

I think that makes embarassin misinterpretation number two.

I held in my blush the best I could… and failed. "His mind is a bit weak right now Luke, and if he passes out again… ugh, the point is I don't want to spend more time in the infirmary."

"Sure, sure," Luke said, grinning.

I glared and he backed away. Ah… the wonderful effect of a Daughter of Athena's glare.

"I have to go see Chiron now, see ya later, 'kay?"

He nodded. "Sure Annie, and don't worry, I'll take care of your boyfriend."

"Luke…" I said menacingly.

"Right, sorry. Bye Annie!"

And then he turned, made some sort of signal towards his cabinmates, and ran out.

"Coward…" I muttered.

Travis Stoll came out from the back of the room. "What'd he do this time?" he asked me.

"He called me Annie."

Everyone groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Percy asked.

I was about to say something, but Travis held up a hand. "Allow me," he said.

He turned to Percy. "You see, Annabeth here has something against nicknames. If you ever call her anything that's not her full name, she won't hesitate to use that dagger of hers. No one understands it, and no one dares ask. If you ask why, again with the dagger. So you now know not to mess with her."

I sighed. "Travis, I'm right here."

He nodded. "I knew that."

"And you just insulted me, in a way."

He gulped. "I didn't realize that."

I grinned. "I did."

He took one last glance at me and followed Luke's steps at record speed.

I glanced over at the rest of the Hermes cabin. I just knew they were holding in a laugh.

"Go ahead," I said.

And then they burst out laughing.

I smiled, and turned to Percy. "I'm not all that bad. Luke is a long time friend, and the Stoll brothers are… special cases."

He nodded. "Right."

Darn… scaring him off wasn't part of the plan.

"Good luck," I said. "And some advice. Keep your belongings near you."

"Huh?"

"God of thieves ring a bell?"

He looked at me confused, and then his eyes lit up in realization. "Oh…"

I patted him on the shoulder and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>You see, Annabeth here has something against nicknames, <em>Travis had said.

Yeah, I do.

Percy used to call me Annie.

* * *

><p>Back at the Big House, Chiron said he wanted to talk.<p>

He told me to sit on the couch, and offered me lemonade.

He was tense.

I knew my mom had filled him in. He was in shock.

Well, when you think about it, he had reasons to be shocked.

"Annabeth," he said once I sat down. "You should know that your mother explained your… 'situation', you could call it, with Perseus. She only told me part of it though, she said you would explain when the right moment came."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I never told you Chiron. It was too personal… and painful for me."

He nodded and smiled. "I understand perfectly Annabeth."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "How much did she tell you?" I asked.

"She only told me you used to be friends, and that you erased his memories to protect him. The other day you gave them back, but then had to take them once again. That is all I know."

I nodded. He knew everything then. He just didn't know…

He didn't know how important Percy was to me.

"It's… complicated, Chiron. And I'm not happy about all of this. I was given a… tragic, destiny, if you could say it that way. My life has never been easy, and this situation is just an example of it. My dad doesn't want me, Thalia's gone, Luke's not the same anymore, and to top it all, Percy is back and he has no clue who I am. Everything is so… hard."

He nodded. "Annabeth, you've had a hard life, and I cannot tell you things will be easier. What I can tell you, is that you do not have to take on this ordeal alone. You have friends that care for you and will help as much as you need them to. You have your mother, who cares deeply for you. Apollo also cares greatly for you. "

I tried to speak, but he held up one hand.

"As for everything you just mentioned, your father loves you Annabeth, he just has a hard mind. It's hard for him to accept our world. Thalia is still here Annabeth, in your heart. And in that pine tree, if you must. She's not going anywhere. Luke has had a hard time as well, he's still coping with everything that's happening. He worries me, but I know he'll be over it at some point, even if that day is still far from now."

He leaned in his seat, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Perseus is still your best friend Annabeth. He may not know who you are, but that won't stop you, will it? I believe I'm quoting your mother when I say that, you will get your best friend back, just-"

"Not how I expected to. I know," I cut in. "But the problem is Chiron, I can't take all this anymore. I'm so sick and tired of all this, just because of my voice. Honestly, I'd rather be a mute than go through all this!"

"Annabeth, this isn't because of your voice. Your voice was the victim, it's true. But the real reason all this is happening, is that it's what the Fates wanted, because they knew you're the right person for the task. They know you're strong and they know you will manage, unlike others would in your situation. Your life has been hard, and like I said, I can't promise it'll get better. But you have to keep going forward, with the hope to see everything better eventually. _That_ I can promise you Annabeth. Things will get better at some point, you just have to be patient and wait for that moment to come."

I sighed, then looked up and smiled. "Thanks Chiron."

He nodded, and told me I could leave.

* * *

><p>I headed to my cave, I just wanted to think. I wanted to be alone, and figure all of this out.<p>

I knew he was right. He always was. But I hated all this.

I was just… tired.

Tired of everything that was happening to me. Tired of every person I ever cared for, being torn away from me, somehow, at some point.

I hated how I was distancing myself from happiness, burying myself in self-pity.

I hated my fits, how they just reminded me that I had a lot on my mind, and that all those emotions were making me weak, making me vulnerable to that unconscious state I fell in.

But the one thing that I hated… the one thing that'd never leave me in peace…

Was the fact that I knew I couldn't do anything about all this.

And it was true. I couldn't get rid of my curse. I couldn't simply bring Thalia back from the dead, nor could I make my dad apologize and take me back.

I could sit by Thalia's tree and think about her, but nothing more. I could write and talk to my dad, but I knew I'd only hurt myself if I tried.

I could talk with Luke and prank him and joke around with him, but I'd never be able to remove the anger and frustration from his eyes.

I could become Percy's best friend again… but I would never see the same seven year-old boy again. I would never see the same glint in his eyes he got when I told him that the sign with more lines meant addition.

I might never even get his full trust again.

But I could try. I could always try.

And from that moment, that was my goal.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, I saw Percy talking with Luke.<p>

He was smiling.

At the campfire, I saw him laughing.

When we were leaving, I noticed him relaxing.

He may not entirely believe everything about the gods, he may not believe camp exists. He may not believe that this is all for real.

But that night, as I saw that familiar happy glint in his eyes, I just knew it.

Anything was possible.

It was possible for a boy who just lost his mom to smile once more.

It was possible for a girl who lost her best friend to see him again.

It was possible for a boy to finally find a place he belonged in.

And it was possible for a girl to reach all her goals, if she tried hard enough.

How I knew that? I just did.

I would reach my goal. I would get my best friend back, fulfill my stupid destiny, get Luke back to normal and have my dad love me once again.

I wanted to reach all these things and so much more.

I wanted to be that girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I didn't like the ending much, I don't think it made much sense… but I needed a way to finish it without a depressed Annabeth.**

**This wasn't much, I'll admit. This was just insight on how she's reacting to Percy's arrival. The memories he brings back… it sorta induces her into all this depression, because it reminds her of everything else she lost, along with her best friend. Depressing? Duh. **

**Anyways, next chapter I will FINALLY be able to break through the 'introductory' part of the story and get into TLT (I know… 19 chapters and it's just the introduction. I hate myself too, in case you were wondering). So next chapter will most likely be capture the flag and such.**

**Also, I need you people to know. I'm losing interest in this story. I'm not going to lie. I'm really getting tired of it. I'll be re-reading it to see if I get more ideas and such… but I'm just growing tired of it for some reason.**

**But I am not, under any circumstance, leaving this unfinished anytime soon.**

**What I'm trying to say with this, is that you guys PLEASE forgive me if the chapters are coming out horribly boring… :(**

**Until next time!**

**-DemiSpy.**


	21. 2 weeks and already has a quest? Lucky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Rick Riordan. I do own anything else. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

The week went by easily. Percy was doing well, though I knew he was troubled by his mom's safety, not to mention the fact that he did not believe in the gods… at all.

Oh well, I expected it.

I taught him Greek in the mornings, he seemed to be getting the hang of it but he seemed annoyed too. I guess he just couldn't understand why Greek was any easier than English.

There were rumors going around that he beat Luke at sword fighting. I asked Luke. He just shook his head and said, 'that kid's got talent'.

So yeah, I knew they were true.

Relevant things that happened:

There was, of course, Percy's _interesting _display at the sword arena.

Then I heard he bumped into Clarisse on accident the other day. She tried to… initiate him… in the toilets.

And hence the flooded bathrooms.

Yeah… he made a couple pipes burst. Perfectly normal.

Then there's the fact that it seemed that he still recognized my hair. I'd catch him staring at it.

I knew he recognized it from the lock of hair I left him that day. I felt guilty and sad every time I saw his face all scrunched up, trying to remember where he'd seen my hair before.

And then comes the highlight of the week.

Capture the Flag.

Percy was on my team. He seemed kinda lost.

He had border patrol. I had a plan. Quite simple really, and it worked up to a certain point.

He got into a fight with Clarisse.

And then he got claimed.

Oh, did I mention a hellhound appeared out of nowhere? Yeah, I forgot that part.

I hadn't expected it to happen so soon, but effectively, he got claimed by Poseidon.

Water healed him. It was impressive really, but he didn't seem to care much. He was more concerned by the fact that Clarisse _bowed _at him.

Seriously, his eyes looked like they'd fall out of their sockets.

So yeah. That's last week for you.

Now I am being woken up by Malcolm at six am for some reason.

"Malcolm… go away…" I mumbled and turning on my side.

He hauled my arms until I was in a sitting position.

"Wut?" I asked sleepily.

"Annabeth, Grover just came here. Chiron's looking for you. Something important."

I frowned. "Alright, where do I go?"

"The Big House, duh."

"Shut up Malcolm, I'm not thinking right now."

"Well that's a miracle."

I glared the best I could and slipped on some jeans and a camp shirt. I didn't really feel like walking around camp in my PJs.

I took my dagger and hat and walked outside.

I could feel my mouth drop when I saw the storm.

There were storm clouds all around camp. _Only_ around camp.

I started running as fast as I could to the Big House.

_Something's going on._

"Chiron?" I asked, opening the door.

Inside was the old centaur, sitting on one of the couches. Next to him was Mr. D, reading some magazine that had the picture of some grapes on the cover

"Ah yes, the Annie girl wants to be here as well?" Mr. D said, looking up at me.

"Mr. D," I regarded him.

He just nodded stiffly.

That's the nicest hello he's ever given to me.

I turned back to Chiron. "What's going on?"

He pointed to the window. "As you can see, the weather is quite interesting this morning."

I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm lost. You brought me here at six am to discuss the weather? I think not."

Chiron merely chuckled. "No Annabeth, I brought you here to discuss important matters –which are related, in a way, to our fine morning weather. Please, take a seat. We have some time before Grover arrives with Perseus, but we must hurry anyhow."

He motioned for one of the chairs in front of him. I sat down, still glancing at him oddly.

Chiron turned to Mr. D. "You know the matters we discussed."

Mr. D grumbled. "Kicked out of my own home, twice! First Olympus, now this _shed_ I'm supposed to call a home for a hundred years, oh yes! It's clear I am very well appreciated in this pathetic world."

"Mr. D…" Chiron said sternly.

I could've laughed at Mr. D's face. Really.

But since I valued my life, I didn't.

Mr. D once again grumbled and said, "fine, I have a meeting in Olympus in about an hour anyways. I'll just be early and surprise father… yes I'll do that. Have fun with those top secret matters of yours Annie, apparently they're oh so much more important than my peace and quiet."

Chiron gave him a calm look and Mr. D grumbled one last time.

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke that smelled oddly like alcohol and animal fur.

I turned to Chiron. "I take it these 'top secret matters' is none other than my curse?"

Chiron chuckled. "You catch on fast my dear. Yes, as you know, Mr. D has no need to know of your situation and it is something I must discuss with you, partially, at least."

I frowned. "Is something wrong? Did Percy get his memory back –again? Did my mom say something?"

"No child, everyone is alright with their memories intact," Chiron said calmly. "You see my dear, I think we both agree that the weather and a few other factors of nature have been acting quite… unusual, lately."

I nodded.

_But what does that have to do with my curse?_

"This is because, nonetheless, a situation has come up on Olympus. Once Grover and Perseus are here you'll understand better what I mean."

"Um… okay," was the only thing I said, noticing Chiron had gone silent.

"You see, Annabeth, Perseus is quite involved in this situation. Therefore, he will be granted a quest."

My mouth gaped slightly.

Can you blame me? I mean really, ever since Luke's quest there haven't been any others. Then Percy comes along all of the sudden and he gets a quest on his second week here.

"Now, the thing is," Chiron continued, "I know that you have always wanted a quest my dear, not to mention the fact that an old prophecy stirs in my memory. I'm quite positive you're included in it. I think that, if you're willing to go of course, you should accompany Perseus on his quest."

I think I took a minute more than I should've to respond.

"Thank-you Chiron!" I said, smiling.

Then I frowned. "Wait a minute. What the heck does this have to do with my curse?"

Chiron's smile melted as well. "My dear, your curse makes you much more powerful, enhancing your scent. That necklace may protect you, but there are some things not even the strongest of magic can solve. You will be in much danger."

I sighed. I knew this was too good to be true. "I know, I used to think that a lot too when I was on the run. No matter how strong Thalia's scent was, she couldn't attract _that _many monsters."

Chiron nodded. "Also, you must realize that you must be careful. No matter how dire your need, you cannot use your voice. If the enemy, whoever that may be, notices your power, they will stop at nothing to gain it."

I looked down at my feet. Great… "Chiron, there's something I still don't understand. How could Apollo possibly make me so… strong? So powerful? I mean, think about it. My curse is impressive power, something uncommon. If Apollo is capable of granting such things just because of some argument, why can't he do it on his own children? Why am I so special?"

"I don't know Annabeth. I've thought of this too, but I truly don't know. I think it is quite possible for the sun god to give out such power, though he never realized until he tried it on you. Most likely he drained himself in some way when doing it, but didn't notice. He must've given you some part of his power, some part of himself, unknowingly. It's quite complicated really, but I don't doubt you are something special Annabeth. After all, remarkable things only happen to remarkable people."

I smiled. So that wasn't the answer I expected, but it still made me feel better.

"Thanks Chiron."

He nodded. "Anyways, I must warn you though. It is still up o Percy who will accompany him on the quest. But I had a feeling you would go with him, in the end somehow, so I needed to warn you."

I nodded. "Of course."

I thought of something. It was a strange idea, but it could work. "Chiron, what if I used my voice, _discreetly_? Or what if I erased anyone's memories? I mean, I've done it before and-"

I cut myself off. I was about to start to cry again. "Scratch that last part."

_What was I thinking?_

Chiron looked at me, his eyes filled with pity. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

I attempted a smile. "Me too. Chiron, what if I did use my voice? Out of impulse, I mean. Or on accident. Or what if I have one of my fits?"

_That's just it, isn't it? What if?_

"I don't know child. You must be careful. William has informed me of your progress. I think you're capable of controlling your 'fits' and impulses. But if the need comes, you may use it. But you know what would come after."

Yeah. I know.

"Chiron, I don't think I'll ever be able to erase anyone's memories again. It just... I…"

I trailed off, not knowing how to end that sentence.

"I know child, I know. But you're strong, and I have faith in you."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll try."

"Good. Now, I believe we have a few minutes before Percy and Grover arrive. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

I thought for a minute. "Not really," I said.

"In that case, I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Uh… sure."

I think that last bit came out more like a question.

"How is Percy coping with everything?"

I frowned. "In what sense?"

"Does he believe in the gods now? Is he any better at his classes? Is he getting along with everyone?"

"Oh. Uh… well, it's not like I've been paying any attention or anything…"

Wow, I'm _definitely _an expert at lying.

Note the sarcasm.

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Alright so maybe I am worried about my best friend," I said.

Again with the eyebrow.

"I don't think he believes us all that much, but he's progressing. His lessons with me stress him, no doubt. He doesn't enjoy reading, in any language really. As for friends, he gets along fine, though I think he and Clarisse are meant as enemies for life."

Chiron chuckled at that last bit. "I thought so. The bathroom pipes took quite awhile to get fixed. I just wish he could get more training, before the quest I mean. The boy may be a good swordsman, but he's still naïve on everything else."

I nodded. "I guess so. But it sounds like he doesn't have a choice. I don't even know what the quest is about, but I have a feeling about it. He's in danger isn't he? It's that prophecy you showed me."

"Now, now, Annabeth. Let's not jump to conclusions alright? I don't know for sure if Percy is the child of the Prophecy, though for now there is no other candidate. You'll understand why I'm concerned as soon as I explain everything, once he and Grover arrive."

"Alright," I said. "How much longer until they get here?"

Chiron looked over at the clock, then at the window. He turned back to me and smiled. "About thirty seconds. Pull your cap on, and stay silent. Stand over by that corner, no need for them to bump into you."

I nodded and did as I was told.

"Chiron?" I heard Grover say.

The door opened and in came said satyr, followed by Percy.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" Percy asked.

Chiron smiled and nodded. "Yes child, come inside. We have quite a lot to talk about."

I smiled. _You have no idea._

I leaned back silently on the wall.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I know this should've been up yesterday, but I couldn't write, like, at all. I'm losing faith in this story, but I'm trying hard for you guys' sake.**

**I think this chapter wasn't as bad as the previous one, but that's for you to tell me.**

**Also, two announcements: **

**1. This story has gone over 100 pages on word. Wow, this is impressive. And it's only the beginning. **

**2. You know the separate series I've been working on? I now have the outline for book #2 of it. It'll be great. The thing is, I have a lot of research to do for it, so it might be awhile until I move on to book #3. And I won't start posting until I finish all outlines. But I thought you guys would like to know that. More details are on my profile, check if you want :D**

**Nothing else to say, so sorry again for the delay, I hope you liked the chapter, please review and I guess I'll see you next time! **

**-DemiSpy.**


	22. AN

**Big Fat AN of Doom. Please read...**

Hi guys, I just know you're going to hate me. Yes, this is what most of us call 'The Big Fat AN of Doom'.

As you've probably noticed, I haven't updated this story in a month, more or less. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about it. I've tried hard and have half of the next chapter written out, but frankly, it stinks and it's short. I just can't sort out my ideas. I WON'T leave it unfinished, but I'm definitely going to take a break from this story.

Up to now, I've been telling myself 'next week I'll update' a bunch of times. Now, I'm **Officially On Hiatus.**

I'm so sorry you guys. I seriously can't write at the moment. School and life hate me majorly. My life is just a big mess. I can't find the time to write, and when I do, I just can't do it. I'm still writing, I just can't do it on time. I can't have deadlines right now.

So I'll still write while on my 'break', you could call it. Just at a slower pace. Once I have a few new chapters written out, I'll start posting again. I'll measure out my time.

I really just have a lot on my mind. I'm really sorry guys. I love to write, honest. I hate this probably more than you do. I love this story even if I have no clue where it's going right now, and I'm sad to leave it like this –for now. I PROMISE I'll be back. Just give me time to sort some things out.

I know you'll hate me. I'm so, so sorry. I hate myself too. I'm still debating whether or not to post this, but I know I'll end up doing so. Please forgive me you guys, once I'm back, chapters will be better. The story will be interesting again.

I just really don't have a single spare minute to write. I'm slow. I'm so sorry guys. If you truly love this story, gimme a bit of time. I'll be back. I love writing too much to just leave all this.

I'm so sorry.

-An Extremely Gloomy DemiSpy.


	23. Annabeth's Curse--the Rewrite

Hey everyone!

So it's been nearly two years since I last touched this story. Sorry about that. See, not only did I lose inspiration, but I also noticed I wasn't up for rewriting 5 books. I had thought about writing 5 original stories instead of those book, centered around Annabeth's curse, but that didn't work out very well either.

But it has now.

As of today, I'll be posting a rewrite of this story, called **Annabeth's Curse**. It's up now-you can look for it in my profile.

I have a complete outline for it (yay!) and I've prewritten a bit of it already. I made some significant changes, but essentially it's the same thing. Except better. I hope.

If you're interested, go check it out. I hope to hear from you-you guys were some of my first fans ever. And that means a ton. For that same reason, I won't delete this story. Besides the fact that it's a constant reminder of how much my writing has progressed over the years, the reviews here are invaluable. So it's staying. But it's abandoned.

That being said, I hope you guys check out the new one. See ya!

-DemiSpy.


End file.
